CrossWorld s
by Ghostbell777
Summary: Si el destino de todos los universos existentes te fuera encomendado, ¿lo aceptarías? Lucia y Sophie, hijas de Finn Mertens, la princesa Flama y la difunta princesa Bonnibel, se verán envueltas en un juego caprichoso que pone en riesgo este delicado equilibrio, pero ¿Serán capaces de afrontarlo? Secuela de la trilogía "La hipocresía de tu amor".
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, este proyecto que están a punto de ver es algo en lo que varios autores y su servidor se han encargado de mantener vivo para que no se pierda, este fic mostrara casi en su totalidad el mundo de HDA y a sus personajes a pesar de que está centrado en el uso de OC´s los cuales reconocerán fácilmente, los fics de este tipo no son nuevos pero les garantizamos una experiencia única ya que está más allá de un Multiverso y del típico villano que se suele utilizar para estas historias, de antemano les damos las gracias todos y cada uno de los autores que estamos participando para traerles esta historia.**

**Atte: Ghostbell777, KonohaEpicWriter, Little_Bigfoot, Isabella11-03, Kratoz 1337, ChinoRB11, Vivis99, Savior of Darkness, Oceangirl, Carlosjim04, Sr. N.**

**Miembros del grupo Revolution´s World en Facebook.**

**Los personajes de HDA son propiedad de Peddlenton Ward y sus colaboradores, la historia y personajes adicionales son propiedad del grupo Revolution´s World.**

**Introducción.**

_Mi nombre es Cuber y les doy la bienvenida, soy un vigilante de mundos y dimensiones que está siempre observando las distintas facetas de los héroes a través de los tiempos, el mundo de Ooo ha sido el más interesante para mi desde que recuerdo ya que cuenta con los últimos supervivientes de una raza que antes dominaban en el planeta sobresaliendo uno de ellos…Finn el humano, campeón y héroe de Ooo. Un título muy interesante para una criatura como el dado que no siempre ha jugado ese rol y ha estado en ambos lados de la moneda como héroe y villano por igual manteniendo con ello el equilibrio, pero de vez en cuando este equilibrio puede romperse creando algo más que un héroe o villano y eso es algo que nos trae aquí exactamente…un hecho que casi termino con la vida misma de cada criatura por un simple deseo de dos seres por ver algo de caos_…

**Lejos de los dominios de Cuber y de cualquier otro ojo indiscreto, en un reino de sombras y pesadillas sin fin se levantan los dominios de dos seres que juntos siembran el caos y el horror a donde quiera que posan su vista pero ahora…ahora tenían mejores cosas por hacer que andar esparciendo su dosis diaria de desastres.**

-¿Cuánto más tenemos que esperar para que pongas esa película?, - decía molesta una mujer joven que tenía en brazos a una pequeña niña.

-No me apresures, tu querías un reproductor de DVD y estas cosas no las entiendo a la primera, a mí me gustaba más mi vieja VHS.

-Yo no quiero que mi angelito crea que somos viejos. Así que apúrate con eso o no tendrás postre en la cena, - le dijo a manera de ultimátum lo cual solo hizo que se pusiera más nervioso mientras trataba de encontrar la manera de conectar el aparato.

-Mujeres…no puedes vivir con ellas no puedes vivir sin ellas, ok ya casi termino con esto, - le dijo con cariño mientras continuaba con lo suyo viendo que al parecer ya casi tenía todo listo.

-Llevas diciendo eso desde hace 15 minutos, ¿Por qué no lees las instrucciones?, - decía tratando de no parecer resignada de que su esposo era un completo desastre en ese tipo de cosas aunque tenía razón en lo que decía.

-No necesito leer instrucciones para esto, un hombre sigue su instinto.

-(¿Instinto?, si tu…ándale) Y eso cariño es la terquedad de un hombre tratando de impresionar cuando no tiene ni idea de lo que está haciendo, ¿**VERDAD** Freakmare?, - la frase de su esposa solo lo ponía en evidencia delante de ella y de su hija pero se negaba a mostrarse como tonto, cuando termino de conectar todo y de encomendarse a cada deidad oscura que conocía encendió el televisor y el reproductor de DVD.

-Listo, ya vez que todo era instinto cariño.

-Si tú lo dices…en todo caso, ¿Qué podemos ver ahora que por fin podemos usarlo?, - en ese momento Freakmare saco varias cajas de discos con nombres algo familiares los cuales le dio a su esposa para que eligiera.

-Mmm…no hay mucha variedad si me lo preguntas, debimos comprar más discos en esa tienda antes de volver a casa.

-Vamos no seas tan negativa, trajimos buenas cosas como…Rastro de calor 2, Salo, Saw 3, Hell raiser, El ciempiés humano… ¿mmm?… ¿tu escogiste esta?

-¿Cuál es amor?

-¿My Little Pony Equestria Gir…?...ah…no nada, no te preocupes, -le dijo algo nervioso sin ver que su esposa también estaba algo nerviosa por dicha película.

-¿Qué más hay?, - le dijo tratando de retomar el tema de las películas.

-Mmm…Evil dead, la película de… ¡¿Berny el dinosaurio?! ni idea de quien sea pero dudo que sea buena influencia para mi nenita, bueno amor creo que son todas las que compramos y ¡Ah espera! .Aun queda una…La Hipocresía de tu amor… debe ser nueva.

-Me gusta el nombre, ¿de qué trata?

-Déjame ver…Oh-oh, no creo que Mara deba ver esto con nosotros, podría darle ideas equivocadas y se volvería una rebelde… ¿pero si no la ve y luego me lo echa en cara?...Nnnn… ¡¿Qué debo hacer?!

-…Iré a preparar palomitas, cuida a Mara en lo que no estoy, - mientras ella se retiraba lentamente de la sala, la pequeña niña se divertía por las caras y ademanes que hacia su padre tratando de decidir si la dejaba o no ver esa película.

Ya en la cocina tomo un tazón grande al cual vacío un paquete grande de semillas de maíz antes de meterlo al microondas y esperar a que reventaran, conforme los granos estallaban uno a uno ella preparaba otras cosas para llevarlas a la sala y así evitar levantarse nuevamente y perderse parte de la película que su esposo aun trataba de decir, cuando tuvo todo listo regreso llevando todo solo para encontrar a su pequeñita quien miraba a su padre con una carita de aburrimiento mientras sostenía en sus manos dos películas y seguía balbuceando cual era peor.

-¿Todavía estas tratando de decidir lo que vamos a ver?

-No me culpes, además mira la aberración que encontré entre las películas, - le dijo, mostrando la película de cierto ídolo juvenil a lo cual la mirada de su esposa cambio a una más sombría.

-…Justin Beaver… ¡NUNCA EN ESTA CASA!, - exclamo una furiosa madre mientras destrozaba la película hasta volverla cenizas mientras su esposo la miraba asustado y la pequeña solo aplaudía por ello.

-Ah…no crees que quizás…

-Si te atreves a decir que exagere dormirás en la perrera desde esta noche, - temeroso por la amenaza Freakmare guardo silencio mientras tomaba la otra película y la colocaba en el DVD.

-Listo en breve empezara aunque… ¿no sientes que olvidas algo amor?

-Mmm…no, definitivamente estoy segura que no olvido nada…creo, - la seguridad de la mujer comenzaba a decaer tratando de recordar que podría estar olvidando o a que se refería su esposo hasta que este sonriendo pícaramente se lo dijo en forma de pregunta.

-¿Y me dirás ahora que no olvidaste a Eliza mi querida Celia?, ¿Mmm?, - en ese momento ella solo le entrego la pequeña mientras se dirigía a una de las tantas habitaciones que tenían para traer a su "hija" adoptiva a la cual mantenía encerrada en un estuche…y rodeada de criaturas de pesadilla los cuales torturaban a la chica rasguñando y gimiendo de tal forma que volvían la oscuridad donde se encontraba en su propio infierno personal.

De regreso en la sala el amoroso padre cargaba a su lindo retoño mientras le decía "espero que tu mamá no te haga lo mismo que a tu hermana", esto confundía mucho a la pequeña ya que a pesar de contar con tan solo tres años de edad ya tenía un razonamiento muy desarrollado para comprender algunas cosas que sus padres le decían y entre ellas la constante mención de su hermana, ella jamás la había visto y el hecho de que se la mencionaran constantemente solo despertaron en ella el deseo de verla y pasar tiempo a su lado pero a pesar de su edad ella no era tonta como para delatarse de lo que era capaz de hacer, no paso mucho para que Celia estuviera de regreso y dejara al lado de ellos lo que parecía ser una muñeca sin brazos ni piernas que asemejaba a una niña de diez años.

-Debiste recordármelo antes Freakmare, ahora el estuche está roto y tuve que enviar a "dormir "a sus amiguitos, pero bueno…mira cariño, esta es tu hermana mayor Eliza, - la pequeña se quedó absorta a lo que veía en ese momento, en su pequeña mente no encontraba respuestas de porque no tenía brazos o piernas o porque tenía una mirada como esa que la hacía sentir algo incomoda. Pero también tenía mucha curiosidad y sin dudarlo se acercó a ella gateando un poco para al final poner su pequeña cabeza sobre su vientre, la mirada de Mara se cruzó con la de su hermana la cual parecía estar distante de todo lo que le rodeaba en ese momento.

Ambos padres miraron esto y les pareció algo tierno el primer encuentro de las niñas para al final ver como la pequeña se quedaba dormida sobre el cuerpo de la mayor quien también se quedó dormida, para Celia esto fue algo normal aunque le extraño que Eliza no comenzara a gritar como hacia normalmente pero al menos era una preocupación de la que ya se había librado por ahora mientras su esposo solo comenzaba a tomarles fotografías para formar un álbum de recuerdos para atesorar el momento.

-Mi pequeñita es tan hermosa…aun me pregunto qué hubiese pasado si Rosseta me hubiese hecho caso, de seguro habría sido aún más linda de lo que ya es, - solo basto que dijera esas palabras para sentir un fuerte escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo mientras trataba de no mirar a la dirección donde estaba su esposa.

-Así que hubieras preferido casarte con la emperatriz de la oscuridad en vez de conmigo… ¿eso es lo que dices cariño?, - el demonio de las pesadillas podía notar el sarcasmo en tan dulces palabras que ella había utilizado en ese momento y sabía que de no pensar en algo rápido su esposa seria la propietaria de ese título en breve.

-N-No es verd-dad cariño te lo juro, tu eres aún más bonita y me gustan mucho tus hermosos ojos demoniacos de los cuales me enamore y sabes que no miento, - Freakmare podía sentir la mirada acusadora de su esposa y juraría haber escuchado como tronaba sus nudillos mientras se ponía frente a el para luego tomar su rostro y hacer que la viera directamente a los ojos haciendo que el pobre tragara en seco.

-Claro que te creo amor, sé que me prefieres más a mí que a ella… _(Dijo mientras Freakmare respiraba aliviado) _pero por decir semejante estupidez te daré dos opciones, duermes en la perrera esta noche o te hare la vasectomía con mi cuchillo, - como todo hombre o demonio en este caso, Freakmare se levantó con orgullo mientras miraba a Celia directo a sus ojos con una mirada imbatible y su porte de superioridad para decirle, _"lo que tú digas amor"._

Días después de tal metida de pata por parte del demonio de las pesadillas al mencionar a un viejo amor imposible de años atrás con el cual su esposa casi lo deja sin hombría, la familia se encontraba de paseo por uno de tantos mundos para darse un tiempo libre y de paso que las niñas se alejaran un poco del ambiente de la casa el cual debían admitirlo. No tenía la mejor de las vistas y eso era algo deprimente en verdad, mientras caminaban por una de las versiones alternativas del Dulce reino Freakmare no pudo evitar mostrarle a su pequeña Mara parte de lo que él llamaba "el negocio familiar", con cuidado tomo a su hija menor mientras llevaba en el pecho a la mayor para enseñarles por igual mientras su esposa leía un libro a la sombra de un árbol.

-Ok. Niñas fíjense bien en lo que voy a hacer ya que esto es lo que harán cuando tengan más edad y así puedan hacerse del control de todo, - dijo mientras señalaba a un viejo dulce distraído que se encontraba barriendo en ese momento, fue entonces cuando concentro parte de su energía para invadir su mente y tomar el control al punto de proyectar visiones de pesadilla las cuales comenzaron a alterar al pobre dulce quien de inmediato comenzó a correr desesperado hasta meterse dentro de una fuente.

-¿Si ya terminaste de jugar puedes venir con las niña?, es hora de comer para ambas.

-Ya vamos, bueno niñas ya oyeron a mamá y es mejor no hacerla esperar con eso así que lo dejaremos por hoy, ya habrá otra oportunidad, - les decía mientras las llevaba de regreso sin darse cuenta de que la pequeña Mara estaba poniendo en práctica lo que su padre le había enseñado con un grupo de niños los cuales empezaban a llorar sin motivo aparente.

Tras pasar un agradable rato en ese mundo tocaba regresar al hogar ya que las niñas necesitaban descansar así que lo primero que hizo fue llevar a las dos a la habitación que compartían y las dejo en la enorme cuna de la pequeña para después despedirse de ellas, a pesar de no ser hija suya Freakmare desarrollo un gran afecto por Eliza y les enseñaba a las dos cada que tenía oportunidad y le agradaba la forma en que se llevaban. Aunque de ser un poco más observador se habría dado cuenta del temor que Eliza sentía hacia el así como la forma en que miraba a Celia, solo Mara se percató de ello y por alguna razón la protegía a pesar de ser la menor ya que no le mostraba temor cada que estaban juntas haciendo que naciera un vínculo entre ellas, el tiempo siguió su marcha dándole a esta peculiar familia muchos momentos únicos para recordar así como fortalecer el vínculo que las hermanas tenían a espaldas de sus padres, Mara ahora de diez años tenía todo un potencial para crear desastres y un caos sin igual a diferencia de su hermana mayor quien solo había aprendido a proyectar sus pensamientos con las enseñanzas de la pequeña, sin duda a su corta edad logro sobrepasar por mucho la enseñanza de sus padre y ahora…ahora hacia todo lo que el pobre demonio de pesadillas tanto temía.

-¡Por todos los demonios del inframundo!, ¡¿es que acaso esa niña quiere volvernos locos?! - decía Freakmare al borde de la locura.

-¡Es tu culpa por consentirla demasiado!, ¡te dije que esto podría pasar pero nooo, tu eres el Sr. Experto para todo!, - sin duda las palabras de su esposa solo atinaron a desanimarlo aunque que podía saber el que su pequeño retoño fuese tan desalmada.

-¡Bueno ya!, es mejor ir con ella y terminar con esta horrible tortura que nos hace.

Con paso firme y decidido se dirigieron a la habitación de sus hijas mientras la horrible música se hacía cada vez más fuerte conforme se acercaban, de las muchas formas de tortura que existían su hija tuvo que elegir la que sin duda era la peor de todas ya que esto les perforaba hasta su alma oscura que pedía clemencia a gritos, al estar frente a la puerta comenzaron a llamar con fuerza debido al volumen de la música pero nadie contestaba por más empeño que ponían en ello así que decidieron entrar encomendándose a cuanta legión de la oscuridad conocían solo para ver un espectáculo de lo más siniestro e inhumano siendo llevado a cabo por su propio retoño.

-¡Baby, baby, baby oooooh!

I like

Baby, baby, baby noo

I like

Baby, baby, baby oooooh…

-¡Por el amor de Glob Mara!, ¡deja de cantar esa música del infierno!, - le decía su madre quien asustada veía a su querida niña bailando y usando una camisa de ese ídolo juvenil así como varios posters de tamaño real, razón por la que rápidamente apago el reproductor y la miro con algo de miedo.

-Hijita…porque, ¿Por qué quieres hacer sufrir a tus amados padres y a tu hermana con semejante aberración?, - en ese momento la mirada de la niña era de disgusto ya que no entendía el por qué estaban actuando de forma tan exagerada por algo como eso.

-Es solo una canción, además a mi hermana no le molesta en lo absoluto, ¿verdad Eliza?, - en ese momento la pobre hermana trataba de ahogarse con la almohada ya que ni ella soportaba tal tortura.

-Cariño solo te diré esto una vez, te daré lo que quieras con tal de que jamás, JAMAS vuelvas a cantar ese tipo de canciones, - Mara sorprendida por esto no dejaría pasar la oportunidad que se le estaba presentando y fue directo con ellos al pedir un par de tabletas Mc X-10 de quinta generación así como un apuntador laser para el de su hermana.

Dado que las negociaciones fueron rápidas y sus padres no lo dudaron ni un momento al aceptarlo ella se sentía genial por su triunfo, aun cuando ello significo torturar un poco a su querida hermana de lo cual se sentía un poco culpable pero almenos había conseguido algo bueno para las dos, cuando sus padres se retiraron de la habitación ella aseguro la puerta para luego sentar el cuerpo de su hermana en una silla cómoda mientras seguía practicando su magia oscura a escondidas de su madre, de todos los libros que ella le hizo estudiar había encontrado algo muy bueno y se empeñó en aprenderlo para su hermana ya que según el libro de hacerse bien ella podría obtener de vuelta sus brazos y piernas, con cuidado repaso todo una vez más y cuando se sintió lista procedió a trazar círculos mágicos en las partes donde antes estaban sus miembros y comenzó con el hechizo lentamente haciendo que los círculos se iluminaran causándole un gran dolor a su hermana quien le rogo que se detuviera, Mara comenzó a dudar ya que una parte de ella quería detenerse pero la otra quería seguir adelante y regresarle lo que le habían arrebatado por lo que continuo al punto en que una gran luz carmesí ilumino la habitación mientras su hermana gritaba por el dolor, cuando todo termino Eliza estaba inconsciente debido al intenso dolor pero ahora había recuperado sus extremidades las cuales liberaban un aura oscura muy intensa, Mara estaba feliz de que el hechizo había funcionado y llevo a su hermana a la cama mientras evaluaba sus logros, sin duda tenía mucho poder en su interior. El suficiente como para intentar esparcir el caos ella sola pero no se adelantaría a ello…no…ella tenía que estar segura de hasta dónde podía llegar ya que incluso sus padres tardaban de dos a tres días en hacer caer un mundo, se le había ocurrido una forma interesante de averiguarlo pero primero festejaría su triunfo escuchando algo de buen rock para olvidarse de esa canción que tuvo que escuchar y cantar, ya que a pesar de que su plan tuvo éxito no fue una victoria del todo y más si seguía recordando la letra de esa canción. Al día siguiente sus padres le dieron lo que habían acordado durante el desayuno lo cual le emociono mucho pero antes de que pudiera sacarla del empaque su madre le pregunto por su hermana ya que por lo general siempre venían juntas.

-N-No pasa nada mamá, Eliza solo está algo cansada y la deje dormir un poco más eso es todo.

-Es raro que este cansada, lo mejor es que vaya a verla y me asegure de que este bien, - le dijo mientras preparaba algo para llevarle cuando Mara se interpuso en su camino comentando que ella la cuidaría, esto se les hizo un poco raro a los padres pero lo dejaron pasar por la buena relación que tenían las dos.

-Asegúrate de que coma todo cariño y si se siente mal no dudes en venir a buscarnos, - le decía su padre mientras regresaba a lo suyo.

La pequeña almorzó rápidamente para luego tomar el desayuno de su hermana y regresar a su habitación con las dos cajas producto de una excelente negociación a cambio de no cantar más canciones de Justin Beaver, al entrar lo primero que hizo fue colocar las cosas en la mesa de la habitación para luego asegurar la puerta y evitar que alguien entrara sin permiso y se diera cuenta de lo que ella hacía, por su parte Eliza aún se encontraba en cama ya despierta observando todo lo que realizaba su pequeña hermana quien al final se acercó a su lado para ayudarla a comer. Incluso aunque ahora tenía de vuelta sus extremidades le era difícil coordinarse o levantar algo al menos por ahora, Mara era quien se hacía cargo de todo sin importarle en lo absoluto salvo el que ella estuviera bien para no ver de nuevo esa mirada que la hacía sentir mal como antaño, aun no podía decirles a sus padres sobre el nuevo estado de Eliza ya que no deseaba que la separaran de ella ya que en el fondo sentía que su hermana pensaba de igual forma lo cual era cierto, aunque difícilmente podría decírselo dada su condición mental por todo el maltrato psicológico que sufrió a manos de su madre adoptiva en el pasado, después de que su hermana terminara de comer volvió a quedarse dormida a causa del hechizo que había utilizado para regenerar sus extremidades perdidas, el resto del día lo dedico a probar su nuevo juguete el cual tenía muchas cosas interesantes como un explorador de mundos interdimencionales. La herramienta perfecta para explorar y ver los mundos en los que podría practicar con su padre pero lo dejaría para más adelante ya que por ahora solo exploraría un poco, después de sentarse cómodamente en el sofá de la habitación activo la función del explorador el cual comenzó a cargar lentamente los mundos y universos que estaban a su alcance creando una lista de nombres algo curiosos para ella que le recordaban a las películas que veía con sus padres cuando niña, "_Que difícil es ser una chica_", "_El grito de libertad_", "_Finn el nuevo rey Helado_", ese nombre sin duda le hizo reír mucho, "Aventuras y amores entre el pasado y presente" y varios otros nombres aún más raros hasta que encontró uno que coincidía con una de las películas de su padre, "_La hipocresía de tu amor_"…fue en ese punto cuando empezó a cuestionarse si en verdad eran películas o no, tratando de encontrar su respuesta encontró una opción llamada "_Crossworld´s_". Sin dudarlo decidió probar suerte con ello y se sorprendió con lo que podía hacer descubriendo cosas que ni sus padres le habían contado, emocionada por ello decidió regresar a las opciones anteriores algún mundo para decirle a su padre más adelante y así comenzar a practicar, comenzó recorriendo en su Tablet buscando algo que se amoldara a lo que quería hasta que al final lo encontró, de entre todos los mundos ella escogió a uno y comenzó a revisar la información del mismo hasta que su sonrisa hablo por ella como diciendo _"lo encontré",_ lo primero sería mostrárselo a su padre y convencerlo de que la llevara y quizás de esa forma aprender algo más del negocio y preguntar sobre su reciente descubrimiento gracias a esa Tablet…

**Esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado aunque a un hay mucho por ver así como algunas sorpresas que verán más adelante, así como un agradecimiento a mi amigo Guardian Buster quien amablemente se está encargando de hacer el arte del proyecto, en verdad gracias por leer y no se olviden de comentar.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola a todos!, Esperamos les haya gustado la introducción así como agradecer los pocos comentarios hasta ahora por parte de ustedes, Sin más los dejamos con el capítulo y disfruten.**

**Los personajes de HDA son propiedad de Peddlenton Ward y sus colaboradores, la historia y personajes adicionales son propiedad de su servidor y el grupo Revolution´s World.**

**Capítulo 1 - **La caída de un héroe.

En la tierra de Ooo existía un chico que destacaba de entre todos sus habitantes y no por el hecho de que sus actos por increíbles que fueran lo hicieran destacar de entre todos, sino por el simple hecho de ser el último de una especie antes conocida como humanos. Los cuales provocaron su propio fin con una cruel guerra que aun ahora se sigue recordando como la guerra de los hongos, pero esta historia en particular no trata sobre ese trágico pasado o eventos que hayan llevado a tan fatídico desenlace...no, esta historia es del chico en cuestión el cual es conocido como el héroe más grande de esta mágica tierra que es el reino de Ooo, muchos de sus mejores logros vinieron después de conocer a su héroe el legendario Billy durante una de sus muchas aventuras salvando a una de las muchas princesas del reino siendo su hermano adoptivo quien encontrara la entrada secreta hacia su cueva, desde ese día lucho con mas determinación en cada una de sus aventuras siempre saliendo victorioso ante el peligro aunque otras veces no tanto llevándolo a un punto donde parecía que no habría rival que él no pudiese vencer pero eso era del todo erróneo, si había un rival que aún no enfrentaba e incluso el mismo Billy se enfrentó a él en el pasado derrotándolo con dificultad para así sellarlo en el centro del castillo del dulce reino…ese rival no era otro que el temible Lich, un ser creado desde la guerra de los hongos con la única finalidad de terminar con toda la vida del planeta. Todos creyeron que esa prisión lo mantendría encerrado para siempre pero llego el día en que al fin se liberó y con ello traería nuevamente la destrucción y muerte a todo Ooo y fue ahí donde el joven héroe demostró ser digno de su título enfrentándolo en su propia guarida con ayuda de una de las armas del héroe legendario, solo que en esta ocasión no fue suficiente y el Lich la destruyo a pesar de no tener su fuerza de antaño poniendo en juego la vida de Finn quien al final logro derrotarlo con sus propias manos más sin embargo esa derrota casi le costó la vida a la princesa Bonnibel, amiga y amor secreto de Finn la cual fue llevada ahí por el rey Helado y la dejo caer de manera accidental al caldero del Lich poniendo en grave riesgo su vida hasta que lograron llevarla al Dulce hospital donde lograron salvarla o al menos es parecía, nadie tenía idea de que el oscuro hechicero antes de perder su cuerpo transfirió parte de su alma al cuerpo de la princesa para recuperar fuerzas y enfrentar así al héroe que lo venció. Pero lo que nunca se espero fue que el viejo rey Helado interviniera en sus planes ya que gracias a su visión astral logro darse cuenta de lo que tramaba ayudando así a Finn a enfrentarlo una vez más para salvar así a su amiga de un trágico desenlace, la batalla a pesar de ser desigual no lo amedrento en lo absoluto esforzándose al máximo por la seguridad de la princesa pero no fue suficiente ya que para detenerlo fue necesario congelar al Lich por completo provocando con ello su caída y que el cuerpo corrupto de su amiga se fragmentara en pedazos, una vez más gracias a las habilidades de los médicos del Dulce hospital fue posible salvar su vida una vez más pero ocurrió algo curioso durante el proceso lo cual sorprendió a todos los habitantes y en especial al héroe mismo, la princesa se había vuelto más joven debido a la pérdida de masa dulce llegando a tener 13 años. Finn al verla avivo más el sentimiento de amor que tenía por ella y desde ese día fueron más unidos ya que Bonnibel también correspondía a los sentimientos de su héroe ahora que tenían la misma edad y nada les impedía estar juntos teniendo muchos días felices sin saber que estos pronto terminarían…

Un nuevo día iniciaba en Ooo lleno de ilusiones y esperanza para algunos mientras que para otro era el inicio de algo muy importante, Finn había pasado toda la noche en vela nervioso por este día en el cual tendría su primera cita con su amiga Bonnibel aunque más que una cita solo era una salida para buscar material para sus investigaciones, a pesar de tener trece años ella aún mantenía esa fijación que la hacía ver encantadora con su nueva edad y si el héroe tenía problemas la princesa no se quedaba atrás, al igual que Finn ella también había pasado la noche en vela tratando de elegir la ropa que usaría e incluso la comida que llevaría para ambos. Esto la hacía sentir nerviosa y emocionada, sin embargo aún se sentía algo insegura en cuanto a sus sentimientos pero lo relacionaba con el cambio de edad aun que de ser más honesta consigo misma se habría dado cuenta de que en fondo toda la estimación que sentía por Finn era algo más que una simple amistad, el tiempo seguía su curso y casi sin darse cuenta ya eran las 9 de la mañana y su amigo estaba próximo a llegar por lo que tomo algunas prendas al azar y se vistió rápido para salir en cuanto llegara.

-Se ve muy nerviosa princesa, ¿desea tomar algo antes de salir?, - preguntaba su fiel mayordomo al notar como la pequeña Bonnibel temblaba por los nervios.

-N-No y-yo e-estoy bien, m-muy b-bien, ¿v-ves?, - decía tratando de sonar convincente y de incluso formar una sonrisa la cual solo termino asustando al pobre dulce de menta.

-No tiene por qué estar nerviosa mi lady, recuerde que no es la primera vez que sale con el joven Finn a recoger muestras aunque por otro lado será la primera vez que salga vistiendo un pijama como ese, - le dijo señalando la extraña combinación del pijama lo cual provoco que ella corriera nuevamente hacia su habitación para tratar de cambiarse por algo más apropiado.

Mientras tanto el joven héroe ya había llegado al reino y se encontraba a corta distancia del castillo con un semblante pensativo. No quería arruinar este momento y repasaba una y otra vez lo que le diría una vez que estuvieran solos, casi sin darse cuenta ya había llegado a las puertas del castillo donde Mentita ya lo esperaba pacientemente.

-Es bueno verlo joven Finn, la princesa estará con nosotros en breve, - comento mientras notaba lo nervioso que estaba el joven humano lo cual solo lo hizo reír un poco.

-G-Gracias Mentita, trataremos de no tardar mucho a dónde vamos.

-No se preocupe por ello, el día es hermoso como para desperdiciarlo dentro del laboratorio con experimentos, por favor trate de que la princesa se divierta ahora que tiene la oportunidad, - Finn no entendía del todo las palabras del mayordomo pero no dudo en estar de acuerdo con su solicitud.

-Por favor disculpa la espera, ya estoy lista para salir Menti…Ah…h-hol-la F-Finn, - en ese momento Bonnibel se puso muy nerviosa al ver a su amigo quien la veía asombrado por lo que vestía en ese momento ya que no era el clásico vestido rosa, ella vestía una blusa sin mangas en color blanco junto con unos pantalones cortos en color magenta y unas sandalias abiertas, conjunto que combinaba muy bien con un hermoso sombrero de veraneo.

-(Ejem…) Si me disculpa mi lady creo que lo mejor es que salgan ahora que el clima es agradable.

-¿Eh?, Ah…s-sí, si gracias Mentita, estaremos de regreso antes de la hora de cenar- le respondía Bonnibel con una sonrisa para después tomar la mano de Finn mientras se ruborizaba al igual que él.

Fue así como iniciaron su pequeño viaje hacia una cañada escondida entre la espesura del bosque para conseguir las muestras que la princesa necesitaba, durante un largo rato caminaron por el campo comentando varias cosas al azar lo cual calmo a los chicos al punto de poder caminar juntos sin que se pusieran nerviosos uno del otro por la cercanía, no paso mucho para que divisaran el bosque y fue ahí donde apretaron el paso jugando carreras para ver quien llegaba primero a la entrada, Ya era cerca del mediodía cuando entraron solo para darse cuenta que sería muy difícil avanzar dado lo tupido de la vegetación y que algunas partes del camino presentaban hundimiento y sobre todo el que llevaba a la cañada que ellos buscaban, Finn le dijo a la princesa que tuviera cuidado ya que sería fácil perderse si caían del camino ya que no sabía con certeza donde podrían terminar, con cuidado sortearon algunos obstáculos y se abrieron paso gracias a la espada del héroe la cual despejaba muy bien la maleza y creaba un nuevo camino cuando veían algún indicio de hundimiento, conforme avanzaban la claridad del bosque iba decayendo como si de una nube se tratara hasta que llegaron al sendero que marcaba el camino a la cañada que habían venido a buscar, el tramo que debían recorrer era de piedra caliza y no se veía en muy buen estado ya que había rastros de fisuras y agrietamientos los cuales preocuparon a Finn quien pensando en la seguridad de su amiga la tomo de la mano mientras la llevaba con cuidado, este gesto volvió a poner nerviosa a Bonnie quien comenzó a ruborizarse una vez más sin que su amigo se diera cuenta, llegado a un punto del camino el suelo comenzó a temblar haciendo que los chicos se detuvieran pensando que podría ser un derrumbe pero antes que Finn pudiera reaccionar el suelo se hundió llevándose consigo a la princesa quien comenzó a caer en una especie de rampa la cual fue creada por la erosión, los gritos de Bonnibel hacían eco en el túnel mientras el hundimiento seguía al punto de bloquear el túnel por donde ella había caído. Preocupado por lo que paso Finn no perdió tiempo y se dirigió a la cañada ya que si ese túnel iba de bajada lo más acertado era pensar que habría una salida cerca de ahí, mientras tanto en el túnel la pequeña Bonnie llego al fondo después del rápido recorrido que tuvo resultando con uno que otro golpe y raspón pero nada de gravedad, se encontraba en la oscuridad total lo cual comenzaba a asustarla un poco y comenzó a buscar entre sus ropas hasta encontrar una pequeña linterna con la que comenzó a alumbrarse, el lugar era bastante amplio aunque solo había un camino a seguir el cual siguió con cuidado ya que el suelo de la caverna donde ahora se encontraba era algo resbaloso y podría hacerse daño, mientras caminaba le daba gracias a Glob de que el lugar no tuviera monstruos o cualquier otra criatura que pudiera amenazar su seguridad ya que dada la situación seria una presa fácil de atrapar lo cual la ponía muy nerviosa y más por los ruidos que escuchaba, no paso mucho para que lograra distinguir una fuente de luz a unos metros de donde se encontraba y creyendo que podría ser la salida comenzó a caminar más rápido pero termino resbalando en un desnivel ocasionándose más raspones pero eso no la detuvo hasta llegar al lugar que creyó sería la salida pero sorprendió al ver lo que era realmente, dentro de esa caverna había un campamento el cual era habitado por una pareja de viejos dulces los cuales preparaban la comida en ese momento y se sorprendieron de ver a la pequeña.

-Vaya, esto no se ve todos los días, - dijo el anciano el cual vestía una túnica de animales con un gorro hecho con la piel de una ardilla.

-Ni que lo digas cariño, ¿Qué hace una jovencita tan linda como tú en un lugar como este?, ¿te perdiste acaso?, - le preguntaba ahora la anciana quien se acercaba a ella, a diferencia de su pareja su vestimenta parecía estar hecha de lana blanca y usaba una cofia a manera de gorro.

-Y-Yo…caí por una grieta, mi amigo y yo queríamos llegar a la cañada pero no pensamos que el camino estaría en tan mal estado, - le respondió algo nerviosa ya que no imagino encontrar a alguien en un lugar así y desconocía lo que podrían hacerle.

-Eres muy afortunada pequeña, pudiste lastimarte seriamente con esa caída, lo mejor será que mi esposa te revise en nuestra casa, - en ese momento el anciano señalo a un punto de la caverna donde se encontraba lo que parecía ser una cabaña y a unos metros más adelante la salida que tanto estaba buscando.

-No quiero ser una molestia, solo necesito salir y encontrarme con mi amigo para que no se preocupe por mí, - les dijo mientras trataba de seguir avanzando pero la anciana la tomo del hombro mientras le regalaba una mirada cálida y le decía "no lo es cariño, por favor déjame ayudarte".

Sin poder negarse a ello accedió acompañar a la anciana la cual la condujo al interior de la cabaña para revisar sus heridas y atenderla, la forma en que se lo había pedido le había resultado muy familiar a Bonnibel sintiendo una calidez que ella recordaba de tiempo atrás y le daba cierta paz en su interior, dentro de la cabaña la anciana le dijo su nombre el cual era Honey Sweet para tratar de relajarla y crear confianza mientras la atendía, lo primero que hizo fue sentarla en una silla cómoda para examinarla mejor y retirarle sus sandalias ya que sus pies se veían sucios y posiblemente podrían estar lastimados, lo primero que examino fueron sus brazos los cuales limpio y le aplico un poco de medicina herbal a los leves raspones que tenía para luego pasar a sus piernas las cuales tenían unos pequeños cortes y uno que otro moretón, cuando termino de aplicar el medicamento y de vendarlo procedió a calentar un poco de agua para limpiar sus pies los cuales a pesar de estar cubiertos del lodo de la caverna ocultaban una larga herida que sorprendió a la pequeña princesa, Honey comenzó a curarla con más cuidado para no lastimarla y al final limpio sus sandalias haciéndola sentir un poco mal ya que sentía que estaba abusando de la amable atención que estaba recibiendo. Pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la dulce anciana quien le ofrecía un té caliente y se acomodaba en otra silla para conversar con ella.

-Sí que has tenido un día agitado cariño, debes tener cuidado cuando regreses para no lastimarte o tardaras más tiempo en sanar, - le dijo mientras comenzaba a beber su té.

-Gracias Honey…yo…estoy preocupada por mi amigo, de seguro estará pensando que algo malo me ocurrió y yo no…, - había preocupación en la voz de Bonnibel lo cual llamo la atención de la anciana.

-Tranquila pequeña, en primer lugar dime… ¿Por qué decidieron venir a un lugar tan peligroso como este?, - le pregunto confuso tratando de entender el cómo llego a la caverna.

-B-Bueno…él me dijo que aquí encontraríamos algunas cosas que necesitaba y que la cañada era muy hermosa, - le respondió algo nerviosa.

-Así que fue idea de tu amigo…mmm…no me tomes esto a mal cariño pero no creo que tu amigo tenga buenas intenciones, - tras decir esto la princesa reacciono molesta a su comentario tan despectivo.

-¡Eso no es cierto!, ¡él nunca me haría daño!

-Yo solo digo lo que veo pequeña, él te dice de un lugar alejado de difícil acceso donde no es muy fácil encontrar a alguien ya que hay muchos senderos que pueden perderte…

-¿Q-Que trata de decirme?, - su voz ahora mostraba duda ante sus palabras lo cual la inquietaban y la hacían creer cosas que no eran.

-…Yo creo que tu amigo tiene algo más en mente que solo un paseo, y por las heridas que tienes no dudaría en que pueda hacerlo.

-N-No…Finn nunca me haría daño…el…el…, - en ese momento Bonnibel comenzó a dudar mientras sus ojos comenzaban a dejar salir un par de lágrimas a la vez que pensaba en lo que Honey le había dicho, pero de haber visto los gestos de la anciana se habría percatado de que ella estaba sonriendo maliciosamente por lo que dijo hace poco.

-Tranquila cariño, puede que yo me equivoque o puede que no…pero no estaría mal que te cuidaras si el empieza a actuar fuera de lo normal.

-…Si…gracias Honey.

La pequeña Bonnie tenía su cabeza llena de dudas después de lo que la anciana le había dicho y ahora no sabía que pensar de su amigo, era cierto que él le propuso venir a este lugar así como el que ella le dijera en su momento que podría ser peligroso pero al final termino aceptando lo que le propuso, en ese momento apareció el anciano en compañía de Finn el cual se veía muy preocupado al no saber de ella en todo este rato y por la mirada que él tenía le daba la impresión de que había estado llorando, eso tranquilizo un poco a la princesa quien se repetía así misma que su amigo no sería capaz de hacer lo que Honey le hizo creer, no paso mucho para que ambos chicos se despidieran de la gentil pareja y le dieran las gracias por sus atenciones aunque la anciana nuevamente se acercó a Bonnie antes de que se fuera solo para susurrarle al oído "el solo espera una oportunidad, ten cuidado cariño", con ese pensamiento ella estuvo muy intranquila e incluso cuando dejaron la caverna y Finn le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a caminar ella dudo e incluso reacciono molesta por su insistencia al decirle que no estaba bien, el silencio se hizo presente después de esa discusión en la que al final Bonnie le pidió disculpas por la forma en que estaba actuando pero Finn le dijo que todo estaba bien y que la entendía, el solo sonrió para tratar de levantarle el ánimo lo cual solo ocasiono que la pequeña princesa se sintiera mal por lo que hizo y extendió su mano para que el la llevara el resto del camino, tras unos pocos minutos en el sendero llegaron a la tan ansiada cañada la cual era muy hermosa con todos sus desniveles e incluso había un enorme árbol que ofrecía una agradable sombra la cual invitaba a descansar en ella armonizado con una suave brisa.

-Es hermoso…, - dijo Bonnibel mientras observaba el lugar con detenimiento sin salir de su asombro.

-Te dije que te encantaría, ¿Qué tal si comemos algo en aquellas piedras?, - le dijo señalando un par de rocas grandes cerca del cauce a lo cual ella no puso objeción.

-Este lugar es tan agradable y tranquilo Finn.

-Lo se princesa, podríamos hacer muchas cosas aquí y disfrutarlas, - solo basto que dijera eso para que las palabras de Honey tomaran sentido y ella lo viera con enfado.

-¡¿Así que esto es lo que habías planeado no es así Finn?! , ¡¿Por eso me trajiste a este lugar verdad?! , - el pobre chico no entendía lo que estaba pasando e intento tranquilizarla pero solo recibió a cambio una fuerte bofetada en el rostro sin entender porque.

-¡¿D-De que estas hablando?! , ¡Yo jamás te haría daño y lo sabes!, princesa por favor créeme cuando te digo que no sé a qué te refieres con lo que dices, yo solo quería traerte aquí para que te divirtieras.

-…Llévame al castillo…, - le dijo de forma seria.

-P-Pero princesa… ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué hice mal? , - Finn trato de detenerla pero comenzaron a forcejear logrando que Bonnie se pusiera muy nerviosa por ello y terminara empujándolo a la corriente de agua donde se golpeó la cabeza contra una de las rocas, esto la asusto y sin pensarlo se arrojó para tratar de salvarlo sin importarle sus lesiones.

Las horas siguieron su curso dando paso a la tarde y con ello el ambiente regresaba a su calma habitual, al pie del árbol se encontraba el cuerpo de fin descansando bajo su sombra, su cabeza estaba vendada y al lado de él estaba su camisa, gorro y botas secándose al sol mientras la princesa lo cuidaba hasta que despertara ya que el golpe que se había dado parecía ser serio y eso le preocupaba, el joven héroe poco a poco fue recuperando la consciencia lo cual alegro mucho a Bonnie quien lo abrazo fuertemente mientras le pedía perdón por lo ocurrido y no quería que esto los alejara, Finn solo sonrió mientras la observaba con su dulce mirada dándole a entender que no había nada de qué preocuparse y que todo estaba bien, la tarde poco a poco comenzó a dar paso al ocaso y con ello los chicos ya habían emprendido su viaje de regreso al Dulce reino mientras dejaban atrás una mala experiencia que ninguno deseaba recordar, los días pasaron y todo parecía estar normal nuevamente entre los chicos hasta ese día en que llego ese despreciable ser de Limón a tomar control del reino y la pequeña Bonnibel sacrifico lo que para ese momento había sido lo más importante para ella…su propia felicidad a cambio del bienestar de su gente, cuando recupero su edad y hubo desterrado al horrible ser de limón de vuelta al olvido. Finn intento hacer que las cosas siguieran como antes pero la respuesta que obtuvo de ella fue cortante y desanimado por ello volvió a su hogar sin mirar atrás con el corazón roto mientras que para Bonnibel ocurría lo mismo, encerrada en su habitación lloraba por lo que había hecho ya que ella recordaba cada momento que paso con el haciéndola sentir especial pero ahora la barrera de la edad los separaba y lo más triste de todo es que así debía ser.

Los días siguieron su curso y para el héroe el dolor y la tristeza seguían presentes al grado de estar siempre deprimido por todo, su hermano Jake al ver esto decidió que era hora de intervenir y en una de sus locuras más osadas emprendió la búsqueda de una novia la cual encontró con ayuda de su amigo Flambo en el reino del fuego, la primera impresión de los dos chicos no había sido del todo buena aunque para Finn resulto ser algo único y mágico por la forma en que era la elemental, tuvieron que pasar varios días para que las cosas se arreglaran entre ellos y pudieran pedirse disculpas por lo ocurrido la noche en que se conocieron, sus corazones parecían estar sincronizados entendiéndose a la perfección aun cuando no fueran compatibles al ser diferentes pero eso no les importaba en lo absoluto y él lo demostraría al arriesgar su propia vida con tal de salvarla de un trágico destino al descubrir que su núcleo elemental era inestable, tal hazaña le había demostrado a su princesa que él era capaz de todo con tal de que nunca se apartara de su lado…pero no todo era felicidad, la relación tan perfecta que ambos tenían fue rota por el propio héroe en un acto de inmadurez lastimando el corazón de su princesa lo cual puso fin a una hermosa relación en la cual habían trabajado mucho, incluso Bonnibel haciendo a un lado los celos que tenía hacia ella trato de ayudarla a controlar su poder pero uno de sus súbditos la saco del lugar donde estaba recluida como si fuera prisionera, Pan de Canela era el nombre de un dulce al que todos menospreciaban por ser un tonto que a pesar de no ser muy listo tenía un gran corazón y cuido de la princesa como un padre cuida de sus hijos, Finn al enterarse de lo ocurrido viajo al reino del fuego en compañía de Bonnibel solo para descubrir que ella se había convertido en la nueva gobernante del reino encerrando a su padre en la misma prisión donde ella paso la mayor parte de su vida, de nada sirvió que el intentara disculparse ya que ella aún seguía afectada por lo que el había hecho y tomaron sus caminos pero estos los juntaron nuevamente cuando su padre intento retomar el reino y eso la obligo a buscar ayuda en compañía de su guardián y amigo, Finn vio esto como una nueva oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien pero el Pan de Canela no lo permitió ya que el había presenciado muchas veces como su protegida lloraba recordándolo ya que a pesar de todo lo seguía amando pero aún le dolía el recuerdo de su traición, recuperar el reino no había sido fácil pero lo lograron y con ello paso algo asombroso ya que una bola de fuego durante la pelea impacto al guardián de la nueva reina volviéndolo más joven y al final lo hicieron decir algo que termino por destrozar el corazón del héroe pero lo acepto con honor a pesar de que esto lo dañara en lo más profundo de su alma.

El tiempo siguió su curso y más desgracias llegaron para el joven que había ganado el título de héroe de la tierra de Ooo al punto de perderse en cualquier lugar donde pudiera estar solo sin saber de nadie, Finn ahora de 18 años mostraba en su rostro y cuerpo las huellas de muchas malas experiencias que solo le habían dejado pena y dolor en su corazón, ya nada le importaba e incluso había dejado su hogar con tal de que nadie pudiera encontrarlo pero el destino es caprichoso en cuanto al corazón se refiere y en su depresión sus propios pasos lo guiaron a un lugar que no había visto en años… la ciudadela de los Hyhumanos, tiempo atrás la más fuerte de ellos llamada Susana le propuso vivir con ello pero él se negó en aquel entonces dada su labor de héroe pero ahora…ahora solo esperaba que esa vieja invitación aun estuviera vigente ya que por extraño que pareciera era el único lugar donde se sentía a gusto, solo basto llegar a la entrada de la ciudadela para que una joven con túnica color azul y una máscara de zorro plateado lo retara creyéndolo un invasor, Finn solo rio por la actitud de la joven y decidió ignorarla pero lamentablemente ella no pensaba hacerlo.

-¡Atrás invasor!, yo no dejarte pasar hasta que tu revelar intenciones en ciudad, - le dijo en forma de desafío pero él siguió caminando para ignorarla y fue en ese momento cuando ella lo ataco con su arma la cual era una larga vara de madera.

-Sera mejor que guardes eso a menos que quieras que te lastime, - le dijo ya molesto por su arrogancia e impertinencia las cuales le recordaban un poco a como el había sido en el pasado.

-¡Mi no tenerte miedo!, ¡mi ser fuerte!, ¡mi ser la heroína más fuerte de Bellotopia!, - en ese momento ella se proyectó hacia el con la intención de golpearlo pero Finn bloqueo su golpe para después golpearla con su propia arma en las piernas haciéndola caer muy adolorida.

-La única heroína realmente fuerte es Susana, tu eres demasiado impulsiva y necia como para serlo, - tras decir esto le arrojo la vara y cuando estuvo a punto de continuar con su camino solo la escucho decir "¿Cómo conocer a madre?, ¿Quién ser tú?".

Esto lo detuvo solo para acercarse a la joven completamente sorprendido por lo que había dicho hace poco, ¿ella en verdad era hija de su amiga?, sin duda era algo que pronto descubriría ya que Susana apareció en ese momento preocupada por lo que los otros Hyhumanos le habían dicho pero nunca imagino ver nuevamente al pequeño chico que conoció tiempo atrás, fue así como Finn explico el motivo de su visita a su amiga y esta lo acepto sin chistar mientras que su hija solo lo veía con algo de recelo, la vida parecía sonreírle nuevamente pero aun sentía una pesada carga en sus hombros haciéndolo sentir incompleto y solo pero como se dijo en un principio, el destino es caprichoso en ciertas cosas y eso se dio una noche en la que Finn al no poder dormir decidió nadar un poco y fue cuando vio algo que le pareció imposible frente a él, la hija de Susana era una humana, durante los siguientes días el trato de ganar su confianza pero le era difícil dada la desconfianza que la joven le tenía por lo que tuvo que jugar su juego para tener respuestas lo cual no fue nada fácil ya que la joven era muy terca cuando se lo proponía, ganarle solo hizo que se enfadara con él aunque para Finn comenzaba a ser divertido y comenzaba a disfrutarlo y al poco tiempo esa rivalidad que tenía la joven se convirtió en un cariño que poco a poco dio paso a un nuevo amor, los días seguían pasando y a pesar de que el héroe tenía una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz aún seguía teniendo esa culpa que no lo dejaba en paz, las cosas con Flama no habían terminado muy bien y temiendo que fuera eso decidió escribirle una carta la cual jamás llego a sus manos, Pan de Canela con el pasar de los años se había vuelto el sustituto de figura paterna y fue el quien intercepto la carta para evitar que le hiciera más daño a su hija, pero al leer la carta no pudo evitar llorar al ver la sinceridad en las palabras que Finn había usado para disculparse por todo el daño que le había causado, por un leve lapso de tiempo pensó en mostrarle la carta a Phoebe pero no lo hizo debido a que ella aún seguía llorando por él y quizás eso la lastimaría más por lo que decidió guardarla para el momento en que ella estuviera lista para superar esa parte de su vida y ser feliz...

…Sin embargo no todo era felicidad, en cierta casa de cierto demonio de pesadillas una familia de lo más "normal" celebraba cierta actividad familiar con sus hijas, todo marchaba bien y hasta ahora el plan de los padres iba viento en popa y pronto la vida tranquila de ese héroe tendría un giro en el cual perdería todo lo que le importaba…

**Y hasta aquí por ahora, esperamos haya sido de su agrado ya que esto recién empieza, no se olviden de comentar y los veremos en el siguiente.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo, desde aquí nos empezaremos a poner un poco serios conforme a la trama la cual esperamos sea de su agrado. Sin más que agregar esperamos que lo disfruten.**

**Los personajes de HDA son propiedad de Peddlenton Ward y sus colaboradores, la historia y personajes extra pertenecen a su servidor y al grupo Revolution´s World.**

**Capítulo 2** – La heredera del odio, primera premonición.

**Cerca de dos meses habían transcurrido desde que la tiranía de la Dulce princesa había terminado. Finalmente después de tantos años en los cuales mantuvo bajo su yugo a la mayoría de los habitantes de Ooo, durante los años más oscuros ella fue autora de los actos más degradantes y horribles que marcarían por siempre la historia del reino pero por sobre todo a su heredera y quizás última gobernante…Lucia Bubblegum, producto de un momento de debilidad que el propio héroe de Ooo admitió en su momento y que además sellaría con ello el destino de Lucia y de Sophie, la hija que años más tarde tuvo con Phoebe al lograr engañar a Bonnibel con un falso rompimiento que la tirana descubriría tiempo después trayendo consigo dolor y sufrimiento a la pobre elemental y ensañándose con su hija de formas que nadie podría imaginar, pero ahora todo eso está en el pasado como un mal sueño olvidado o al menos eso es algo en lo que ellos quieren pensar…**

Había sido una noche difícil otra vez más sin embargo comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ello como si fuese algo habitual, en casa de Mertell las cosas parecían no mejorar desde esa primera noche cuando Sophie comenzó a despertarse en el medio de la noche gritando asustada y levantando a todos, la pobre había visto ya muchas cosas y eso la estaba afectando de tal forma que cada noche el mismo sueño se repetía por lo cual su hermana Lucia dormía con ella logrando así mantenerla calmada. Pero también para ella las cosas no eran color de rosa dado que sufría del mismo problema pero en su caso era la imagen de su madre quien le reprochaba por haberla asesinado, la pesadilla no era constante a diferencia de su hermana pero cuando ocurría le era imposible volver a conciliar el sueño por temor a sentir la mirada acusadora de su difunta madre, sus mañanas comenzaban despertando a su hermana para que pudiera asearse en el baño y así dejarla en el comedor para el desayuno mientras ella volvía a la habitación para no ver a nadie, en la soledad del cuarto ella podía desahogarse y llorar libremente al sentirse como una intrusa a la cual se le había permitido quedarse por lastima pero la realidad era otra, ella no lo sabía pero durante el tiempo en que estuvo convaleciente y sedada una persona estuvo a su lado cuidándola sin apartarse de ella y esa persona fue Phoebe la madre de su hermana, la elemental había desarrollado un gran afecto por la joven y más ahora que estaba sola y sin nadie que viera por ella. Pero el sentimiento no era correspondido ya que Lucia hacia todo lo posible por evitarla a causa de la vergüenza y el miedo de que al ser la hija de la mujer que destrozo su vida se lo recriminara y la atacara sin piedad.

-(¿Lucia podrías abrir la puerta por favor?) _ En ese momento la voz de Mertell saco a la joven de sus pensamientos mientras se limpiaba los ojos para evitar que se diera cuenta de que había estado llorando.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted señorita Mertell?, ¿desea que la ayude en algo? _ Respondió mientras permanecía de espaldas tratando de sonar lo más serena posible y no se diera cuenta de que había estado llorando. Más sin embargo a la cazadora no se le podía engañar tan fácilmente como ella creía y lo peor de todo es que la estaba preocupando con ello.

-Sabes…sé que te he pedido esto varias veces pero en verdad me gustaría que nos acompañaras en el comedor para el desayuno, no es bueno que te quedes sola en la habitación.

-Estoy bien, solo quiero estar sola un rato y no molestar _ Lucia presentía que Mertell ya sabía la razón por la que no iba al comedor y solo esperaba a que se lo dijera pero esto nunca paso, la cazadora solo se limitó a dejar una bandeja en una mesa cercana para después acercarse a ella y tomarla del hombro mientras la veía a los ojos.

-Uno no puede cambiar el pasado y tampoco puedes sentirte culpable por las acciones de tu madre, tú decides quien quieres ser y sobre todo recuerda que no estás sola _ Dicho esto se retiró dejando a una pensativa adolecente tras de sí, las palabras que Mertell uso solo la hacían sentir más solitaria.

-No estoy sola… ¿si fuera cierto porque mi padre me evita cada que deseo hablar con él?, ¿es por lo que mi madre hizo por lo cual me odia?, ¿o porque mi apariencia se lo recuerda…? _ Sin ánimos de nada se acercó a la bandeja y comenzó a comer lo que la cazadora le había traído, Mertell se mostraba comprensiva con ella y le mostraba un interés genuino a diferencia de su padre el cual cada vez que la veía la evitaba como si no le importara en lo absoluto.

La mañana siguió su curso y las cosas parecían tranquilas ese día, Finn había salido tras el desayuno informando que regresaría hasta muy tarde o posiblemente al día siguiente, Phoebe por su parte llevaría a Sophie a su terapia y Mertell las acompañaría para luego hacer las compras para la comida y la cena. Nada fuera de lo normal salvo por Lucia quien seguía manteniendo su distancia desde la mañana lo cual parecía que no cambiaría por lo cual cerca de las once de la mañana se quedó completamente sola en la casa, irónicamente esto le daba cierta calma a pesar de que en el fondo deseaba que su padre estuviera con ella y le dijera que nunca se apartaría de su lado pero debía ser realista con su situación, estaba sola y su padre la odiaba por ser la hija de una tirana que causo mucho daño y nada de lo que hiciera lograrían remediar los años de dolor que su madre marco en todo Ooo.

Sin nada que hacer ella solo paso un largo rato en el estudio de la casa mirando las viejas fotos de Mertell y su difunta madre, hacer esto se había vuelto algo obsesivo de su parte aunque en cierta forma la hacían sentir parte de algo en su soledad, el tiempo siguió avanzando mientras ella se entretenía viendo un viejo álbum de fotos que había encontrado la primera vez que entro al estudio, tan absorta estaba que no escucho cuando la puerta se abrió y mucho menos sintió la presencia de alguien atrás suyo que se acercaba lentamente hasta que estuvo cerca de ella y la abrazo haciendo que Lucia diera un fuerte grito que resonó en toda la casa, su hermana Sophie estaba detrás suyo asustada por el grito que había dado y que además alerto a las dos mujeres que ya estaban en la casa y se presentaron en el estudio pensando lo peor pero al ver a las chicas comprendieron rápidamente lo que ocurrió respirando aliviadas por ello.

-¿Están bien chicas?, por un momento llegamos a pensar otra cosa por tu grito Lucy.

-Estamos bien mamá, solo…creo que no debí asustarla _ Dijo Sophie sintiéndose un poco culpable mientras miraba a su hermana quien les daba la espalda negándose a verlas haciéndoles creer que estaba molesta cuando en realidad solo sentía miedo de la elemental.

-Lucia… ¿te encuentras bien cariño? _ La elemental notaba que algo estaba inquietándola y esto le preocupo por lo cual no presto atención a las manos de la joven las cuales comenzaban a tensarse en señal de disgusto.

-Estoy bien…solo estoy cansada _ Dijo secamente sin cambiar su posición.

-Dejemos que descanse Phoebe, te iré a ver más tarde por si necesitas algo _ Mertell se había percatado que Lucia tenía problemas para adaptarse y principalmente había algo en la elemental que provocaba que ella reaccionara así.

-Pero Lucy…

-Estaré bien en serio, no te preocupes _ Sin poder cambiar de opinión a su hermana Sophie se retiró del estudio junto con su madre y la cazadora dejándola nuevamente sola, quizás descansar un poco no sería una mala idea después de todo.

En el comedor las cosas no estaban muy tranquilas después del pequeño incidente, la elemental seguía preocupada por el estado de su hija adoptiva pensando que quizás le era difícil adaptarse a su nuevo ambiente, Mertell por otro lado había visto algunas cosas en la conducta de la joven y eso le preocupaba ya que confirmaba sus sospechas y temía que sucediera algún problema a causa de ello. Solo Sophie era la única que ignoraba todo lo que pasaba creyendo que quizás se debía a la falta de sueño la cual ella ocasionaba debido a sus pesadilla, fue entonces cuando ideo algo que quizás la animaría y se apresuró a ponerlo en práctica mientras su madre y su amiga estaban algo distraídas preparando la comida en ese momento, sin que se dieran cuenta la joven elemental se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con su hermana mayor para tratar de convencerla de que comiera con ellas y no sentirse tan aislada, no tardó mucho en llegar y comenzó a llamarla pero ella no respondía por lo que entro con cuidado tratando de no repetir lo ocurrido hace poco pero al entrar la vio sentada junto a la ventana mientras leía un libro. Sophie se acercó más para llamar su atención pero de alguna forma Lucia ya sabía de su presencia y no se inmuto en lo absoluto.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Sophie?

-Bueno yo… ¿Qué haces? _ Lucia sentía que su pequeña hermana le pediría algo pero no se atrevería a decírselo directamente. Algo muy típico de ella que le gustaba ver.

-No eres muy buena tratando de cambiar un tema _ Le dijo mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa la cual animo a su hermana.

-Lucy… ¿t-te gustaría acompañarnos p-para comer? _ Sophie sabía de antemano que no importaba cuantas veces lo intentara su hermana siempre le respondería con un no, aun no entendía que era lo que le molestaba como para permanecer sola en la habitación hasta que sintió la mano de Lucia tomar su barbilla, pudo ver la mirada de su hermana la cual parecía ser de resignación mientras exhalaba de la misma forma confundiéndola un poco.

-Vale, vale, pero solo será por esta ocasión así que no te ilusiones para la siguiente _ Esto hacia muy feliz a la pequeña elemental mientras que para la joven de dulce era lo contrario, Lucia tendría que luchar contra su miedo interior y no estaba segura de soportar el rato.

Mientras tanto Mertell y Phoebe se encontraban colocando los platos en el comedor para servir la comida, la cazadora podía ver cuán distante estaba la elemental ya que incluso colocaba un plato más en el que sería el lugar de Lucy como si ella fuese a sentarse a la mesa con ellas, pudo decirle en ese momento que no hacía falta hacer eso ya que ella le llevaría su comida como ya acostumbraba pero en esta ocasión no sentía el deseo de comentarlo por alguna razón, cuando terminaron de colocar todo la elemental comenzó a llamar a las niñas e incluso podía notarse un cambio de su estado de animo a uno más animado, esto le era muy curioso a la cazadora pero no le preguntaría. Ya que a pesar de que era su invitada en su hogar había cosas de la vida privada de Phoebe que tuvo la desgracia de escuchar por accidente y parte de ello eran las peleas que mantenía a escondidas con Finn, era una suerte que Sophie no estuviera enterada de esto y mucho menos Lucia ya que lamentablemente ella era el tema principal de esas discusiones y no sabía cómo podría afectarla si lo supiera.

-Las niñas se están tardando más de lo usual, ¿no lo crees Mertell? _ El comentario saco de sus pensamientos a la joven elfo de manera sorpresiva pero trato de mantener la calma mientras pensaba como tranquilizarla cuando solo viera venir a Sophie.

-Tranquila Phoebe, de seguro se entretuvieron con algo en el pasillo o con alguna ardilla que haya entrado a la casa por alguna ventana _ En ese momento no pudo creer cuan tonta era esa excusa y como no pudo pensar algo mejor. Pero por el pasillo comenzaban a escucharse las voces de las chicas las cuales se acercaban sorprendiendo a Mertell.

-Perdonen la demora es solo…

-Descuida Sophie no te preocupes, al menos me agrada ver que alguien más nos acompañara esta tarde en la mesa _ Dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa para luego apoyar su mano en uno de los hombros de Lucia quien mantenía la cabeza baja y con la mirada desviada, no tenía ganas de encarar a la madre de su hermana pero de nada le sirvió ya que cuando Flama la vio entrar se acercó a ella feliz de que al fin decidiera acompañarlas al menos en esta ocasión.

Quizás no había sido una de las mejores ideas de Lucia pero lo hacía por su hermana y eso era todo lo que a ella le importaba, la tensión de estar en la misma habitación con la mujer que la asusto a muerte ese día no era algo que pudiera soportar muy bien y le costaba mucho el disimular lo contrario, la comida transcurría lo más normal que pudiera considerarse tomando en cuenta que la única que desconocía por completo los problemas era Sophie por lo cual Mertell se esforzaba en todo lo posible de que así se mantuviera por su bien, Lucia hasta ahora había logrado mantener su miedo a raya a pesar de tener demasiado cerca a la princesa elemental la cual se mostraba amable, alegre e incluso comprensiva con ella lo cual la confundía y la llenaba de nuevos temores al ver esa nueva faceta en la mujer que le helo la sangre cuando la conoció esa noche escapando de la locura de su madre, cuando estaba por retirarse a su habitación su hermana propuso que jugaran algo para pasar el rato lo cual les pareció bien a su medre y a su amiga pero para la joven de dulce era una muy mala idea, Phoebe en ese momento había comenzado a notar los problemas de conducta en ella e incluso el cómo evitaba mirarla. Eso la hacían recordar muchas de las peleas que había tenido con su esposo en los últimos días y en cómo se sentiría ella dada su situación, antes de que el juego iniciara Flama le pidió a Mertell que le dejara jugar junto a Lucia lo cual le sorprendió pero comprendía el porqué de su solicitud y no se negó a ello. De esa manera el tiempo siguió su marcha hasta el anochecer, el ambiente había cambiado en la casa y en las pocas horas que transcurrieron e incluso ahora se escuchaban risas como antaño e incluso Lucia se estaba divirtiendo al lado de Flama, la coraza que la joven se formó por el miedo cedió ante la calidez y comprensión que Phoebe le mostro en todo el rato e incluso aceptaba que la abrazara sin sentir esa actitud temerosa de horas atrás. Pero fue entonces cuando escucharon como se abría la puerta y a Finn anunciar su llegada, Sophie no perdió tiempo y corrió para recibir a su padre y contarle como se habían divertido pero con lo que la pequeña no contaba era que la actitud de su padre era algo hostil en ese momento.

-¡Papá llegaste temprano! _ Dijo la pequeña mostrando su entusiasmo al verlo sin percatarse de su indiferencia.

-Ahora no Sophie, no es un buen momento _ Respondió el héroe de forma cortante tratando de hacerla a un lado pero su hija continuaba insistiendo aumentando con ello su frustración.

-Pero siempre dices eso papá, nunca tienes tiempo para hablar y solo nos evitas a mi hermana y a mí, ¿Por qué? _ La pregunta de su hija era muy cierta, el las evitaba en todo momento aunque a la que más evitaba era a Lucia con la cual no tenía contacto alguno a diferencia de su hija menor con la que ocasionalmente llegaba a pasar el rato.

-Es complicado, mañana quizás pero no ahora cariño _ Esa era la respuesta que el solía darle la mayor parte del tiempo solo para que lo dejara en paz pero esta vez no daría resultado, Sophie quería saber que ocurría con su padre y el porqué de su actitud para con ellas.

-¡No es justo!, solo dime porque por favor papá.

-¡¿TE DIJE QUE AHORA NO O ES QUE NO ME ENTIENDES?! _ La forma en que su padre le estaba hablando la habían tomado por sorpresa asustándola y llamando la atención de todas en el comedor en especial de Lucia quien no perdió el tiempo en correr para llegar con su hermana solo para verla muy asustada y llorando mientras veía a su padre levantando su mano a punto de golpearla.

-¡Papá basta no la lastimes! _ Le grito mientras le sujetaba del antebrazo para evitar que golpeara a su hermana pero la fuerza de su padre era muy superior logrando que la arrojara al suelo sin consideración.

-¡¿Qué quieres aquí?! , ¡Esto no te incumbe así que lárgate! _ Grito con furia paralizando a la joven pero el ver a su hermana tan asustada y al borde de las lágrimas. Reunió todo su valor para enfrentarlo y salvarla.

-¡FINN! _ Phoebe ya había llegado presenciando la escena y no podía creer lo que veía frente a ella al igual que Mertell, Lucia vio como su padre se detuvo por un momento y decidió aprovechar la oportunidad.

-N-no dejare que la lastimes papá, n-no tienes por qué portarte así con nosotras _ le respondió mientras se levantaba algo temerosa tratando de razonar con él y se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo pero eso le costaría muy caro.

-Finn por favor, tú no eres así por favor cálmate y hablemos de esto en otra parte, por favor… _ En ese momento la elemental recibió una fuerte bofetada por parte de la persona que amaba mientras la veía con furia, Phoebe no podía creer que esto estaba pasando y delante de sus hijas.

-¡NO TE METAS EN ESTO FLAMA!, ¡Y TU ESTUPIDA! ¡¿Tú intentas enseñarme moral a mí?! , ¡¿Tu que solo me has traído problemas desde que conocí a la zorra que fue tu madre?! , no me hagas reír bastarda _ La forma en que su padre le estaba hablando la había sorprendido y no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando, ella deseaba que solo fuese un mal sueño y que nada de esto era real mientras Mertell ayudaba a Phoebe a levantarse sin saber que esto estaba por empeorar.

-¡E-eso no es cierto!, mamá no… _ Una fuerte bofetada impacto en su mejilla lanzándola contra la pared, la mirada de Finn mostraba una ira que difícilmente podía controlar y lo peor de todo es que estaba usando a Lucia para desquitarse mientras Sophie solo podía observar debido al miedo que la había paralizado.

-¡CIERRA TU BOCA NIÑA INSOLENTE!, ¡NO ERES NADIE PARA RECLAMAR NADA!, ¡SE MUY BIEN LA CLASE DE ESCORIA QUE ERES Y LO QUE INTENTASTE HACERLE A SOPHIE!, no mereces ser mi hija y mucho menos a una hermana como ella _ Las palabras de su padre la estaban lastimando más que los golpes, su miedo más grande se estaba volviendo realidad y por boca de su padre quien sin compasión seguía usando esas palabras hirientes contra ella, fue entonces cuando la cazadora intervino dispuesta a terminar con esto antes de que fuera tarde.

-¡Basta ya!, ¡No tienes ningún derecho en hablarle así a tu hija!, no me importa si fuiste el héroe de Ooo, si te atreves a tocarla de nuevo te juro que te cortare el brazo _ La ira de Mertell era muy notoria y no se dejaba intimidar por el humano el cual estaba a punto de atacarla pero Lucia llamo su atención nuevamente.

-N-no es verdad papá, eso no es verdad yo… _ Un nuevo golpe impacto en su cara rompiéndole el labio inferior sin darle oportunidad de defenderse o reaccionar, su padre parecía no tener la intención de parar ya que después de darle el segundo golpe la tomo del cuello con sus manos mientras apretaba con fuerza, presa de la desesperación intento apartar las manos de su padre pero este seguía apretando con fuerza sin dejar de insultarla.

-¡TE DIJE QUE CIERRES TU MALDITA Y PUTA BOCA!, ¡¿QUIÉN TE DIJO QUE PUEDES LLAMARME ASI?! , solo eres el recuerdo de un estúpido error que cometí, no tienes idea de lo mucho que lamento que seas mi hija y de que estés aquí, ¡debimos dejarte morir en el castillo y no haberte traído aquí solo por Lastima!

-¡FINN BASTA!, ¡POR GLOB YA BASTA! _ Phoebe estaba llorando por el miedo y la impotencia y Mertell no podía creer lo que veía frente a ellas, su esposo, su propio esposo sujeto del cuello a la joven y comenzaba a estrangularla sin mostrar un ápice de misericordia hacia ella, Finn reacciono al grito y el terror en los ojos de su amada y de su hija que había entrado en shock y era atendida por Mertell soltando de inmediato a su hija quien comenzó a toser tratando de llenar sus pulmones de aire, el trato de acercarse a ella pero Lucia se alejó rápidamente mientras cruzaban miradas mostrando el miedo, la tristeza y sobre todo un dolor que el mismo había provocado el cual rompió toda esperanza dentro de ella de que su padre la amara y la reconociera como su hija.

-L-Lucy cariño estas… _ La elemental no pudo terminar hablar y mucho menos acercarse ya que en ese momento Lucia creo una llamarada para evitar que Finn se le acercara mientras se levantaba a toda prisa y salía corriendo de la casa, Flama salió tras ella al igual que Mertell mientras que el humano solo se quedó de rodillas llorando y murmurando "no quise hacerlo, no quise hacerlo…"

A pesar de que el bosque era espeso la joven se movía con facilidad aun con la poca luz de la luna que esta irradiaba para guiarse, no deseaba regresar ahí y mucho menos deseaba estar con ellos ahora que su padre se había encargado de destrozar esa pequeña esperanza que tenía al decirle lo que en verdad sentía por ella, aun cuando sentía dolor en su cuerpo y las lágrimas le nublaban la vista ella no dejo de correr hasta que resbalo y cayó en un desnivel de la zona el cual era un canal natural de agua. Siendo arrastrada por la fuerza de la corriente sin saber a donde, por su parte esto ayudo a que Mertell le perdiera el rastro sin saber qué dirección tomar preocupando a la elemental por la seguridad de la chica, pasaron las horas pero no lograron encontrar rastro alguno de ella hasta llegar al punto donde ella había caído.

-Es inútil Phoebe, hemos buscado en cada rincón que conozco del bosque y no podemos encontrarla…quizás ella…

-¡NO!, ella está bien lo se…debe estar asustada y sola… ¡ella me necesita Mertell lo sé! _ La cazadora vio las lágrimas de la elemental y su preocupación aun a pesar de estar agotada, ella continuaría buscándola hasta encontrarla ya que para ella Lucia era su hija y nada lo cambiaria.

-Te entiendo pero también me preocupa Sophie, Lucy podría estar en cualquier lado y siendo honesta nosotras dos no abarcamos mucho terreno, regresare a la casa para contactar a tu padre para que nos ayude y ver como esta Sophie. No puedo imaginar lo mucho que esto la afecta y más tratándose de su hermana, tratare de regresar lo antes posible _ Sin otra opción Flama acepto mientras ella continuaba la búsqueda siguiendo ahora la corriente del rio pensando que quizás la llevaría a ella.

La mañana había llegado finalmente desvaneciendo la noche y en una rivera cercana se encontraba el cuerpo de una joven el cual comenzaba a despertar poco a poco, desorientada por lo que le había ocurrido intento ponerse de pie pero le era inútil por lo que tuvo que arrastrarse para salir del agua, su ropa húmeda estaba tan maltratada y había perdido sus zapatos a causa de la corriente de agua y su largo cabello era un desastre total pero lejos de ello estaba bien, tendida en la arena solo podía pensar en las palabras de su padre diciéndole una y otra vez que ella solo era un error en su vida, las lágrimas de la joven fluyeron nuevamente sintiéndose completamente sola en el mundo mientras giraba su cabeza como si tratara de olvidar con esto el horrible recuerdo hasta que algo mas llamo su atención, a la distancia podía verse el reino de su madre lo cual le hizo recordar todo lo que le hizo pasar al igual que a su hermana. Era sin duda el último lugar al que quisiera volver pero ahora que no tenía nada era lo más parecido a un hogar, con toda su voluntad se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar para llegar al reino el cual por derecho ahora era suyo, a paso lento logro llegar a las puertas pero lo que veía frente a ella no era el reino que recordaba años atrás ya que en todas las calles podían leerse mantas y carteles mostrando su odio y repudio hacia la tirana que había muerto, incluso la gran estatua de su madre que adornaba la plaza principal yacía en el suelo en pedazos y su cabeza estaba completamente desfigurada a golpes por la dulce gente. Era increíble como todo cambio en cuestión de semanas y la antes amable gente del reino ahora se mostraba hostil hacia todo lo que les recordara a su madre, con cuidado paso por las calles viendo como reconstruían sus casas y negocios pero también los veía conversar entre ellos mientras la observaban con cierto recelo, Lucia apresuro el paso para llegar al castillo pero al doblar en una de las calles se topó con un grupo de dulces agrediendo a alguien que ella conocía muy bien y era algo cercana a su madre.

-¡Eres una maldita traidora Cherry Cream Soda!, ¡pudiste ayudar a salvar a tu gente pero no lo hiciste!

-¡Acaben con la traidora!

-¡Mátenla y exhiban su cuerpo en la entrada!

-¡N-No por favor no me hagan daño se los suplico! _ Los demás dulces se acercaron amenazantes a ella portando palos y tubos listos para cumplir con el castigo pero un cerco de fuego apareció de la nada haciéndolos retroceder, Lucia estaba molesta y no permitiría que le hicieran daño pero lo que no sabía es que solo había logrado llamar la atención de más dulces los cuales se acercaban a ella sin que lo notara.

-No pienso permitir que le hagan daño, mi madre ya no está y no tienen por qué actuar de esa manera con alguien que no tuvo nada que ver con lo que paso, regresen a sus casas y traten de olvidar esto _ Ninguno de los dulces habitantes se movió de su lugar ya que ahora dirigían sus miradas a la hija de la tirana, un escalofrió comenzó a recorrer la espalda de la joven mientras sentía sus profundas miradas clavarse en ella.

-Es ella, es su hija el monstruo… _ Dijo uno de ellos haciendo que comenzaran a murmurar mientras Lucia trataba de alejarse de ahí solo para encontrar a mas habitantes los cuales le cerraban el paso, todos armados con palos y piedras.

-¿Qué hace aquí en nuestro reino?, ¿acaso quiere hacernos lo que su madre nos hizo?

-¡No eres bienvenida monstruo!, ¡lárgate de aquí!

-¡Si lárgate!, ¡eres igual que tu madre! _ Ese simple comentario basto para hacerla enojar y que ella creara dos llamaradas con sus manos pero hacerlo fue un gran error de su parte ya que los habitantes lo tomaron como señal de ataque y se le fueron encima.

Lucia intento repelerlos sin hacerles daño pero debido a su inexperiencia con el fuego no lo consiguió y en su lugar comenzó a recibir golpes en todo el cuerpo sin piedad, los habitantes estaban iracundos y no atendían a razones por más que ella suplicara, como pudo se los quito de encima con una onda de fuego mientras se arrastraba para salir debido al dolor pero alguien la tomo del pie y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia la plaza, de nada le servía que ella intentara aferrarse a algo ya que la chica Paleta al verla le rompió los brazos con un pedazo de tubo haciendo que ella gritara por el dolor. Pero no conforme con esto el señor Cremoso se acercó a ella y le dejo caer una pesada roca en sus piernas ocasionándole múltiples fracturas mientras la chica Paleta la silenciaba a golpes, parecía estar en una especie de trance cuando lo hacía ya que incluso sonreía maliciosamente por ello disfrutándolo de una manera enfermiza al igual que los demás dulces los cuales le arrojaban piedras, al llegar al centro de la plaza el coronel Elotito hablo en nombre de todos mientras veía con odio y repulsión el maltrecho cuerpo de la joven.

-¡Amigos míos Glob nos ha bendecido al traernos a la hija de la tirana que hizo su voluntad con nuestras vidas!, ¡es hora de que ajustemos cuentas pero no somos salvajes!, ¡les pregunto a ustedes mis hermanos! … ¡¿creen que esta aberración merece vivir?! _ La respuesta no se hizo esperar y la mayor parte del reino solo gritaba "Mátenla", el terror nuevamente se había apoderado de la joven y más cuando le colocaron una soga al cuello y comenzaron a elevarla con la misma, de nada le servía moverse ya que la cuerda se tensaba más a cada momento cortando el flujo de aire.

Los segundos parecían eternos para Lucia quien veía pasar su corta vida frente a sus ojos siendo las palabras de su padre lo último que vio, morir así como un vil perro era algo que jamás imagino mientras la oscuridad empezaba a nublar su vista para poner fin a su mísera existencia lamentando con ello que solo haría sufrir a su hermana, antes de que ella exhalara su último aliento una fuerte explosión azoto el reino haciendo que soltaran la cuerda y el cuerpo de Lucia cayera al suelo, su vista era borrosa pero podía sentir una calidez que la envolvía mientras le retiraba la soga del cuello, solo un recuerdo apareció ante ella y era su madre, la madre dulce y cariñosa que ella recordaba antes de que cambiara y con un hilo de voz solo pudo decir "mamá…", de poder ver ella hubiera visto el rostro de la persona que la había salvado, Phoebe estaba llorando al tener el maltrecho cuerpo de su hija en sus brazos y la ira se apodero de ella una vez más. Incluso se podría decir que era mucho mayor que cuando enfrento a Bonnibel, con cuidado acostó el cuerpo de su hija mientras dirigía una mirada de muerte a todos los habitantes del reino los cuales comenzaron a temblar anticipando lo que vendría y uno de ellos solo alcanzo a preguntar _"¿Por qué la salvas?, su madre le hizo cosas horribles a tu hija y decides salvarla, ¿Por qué?",_ a lo que Flama solo se limitó a decir _"Porque es mi hija", _El infierno estaba a punto de levantarse y lo que quedaba del dulce reino sentiría la furia ciega de la elemental quien no se contendría por nada mientras sus llamas comenzaban a rodear al reino, ya no había lugar a donde correr o esconderse de su furia y cuando estuvo lista para para liberar todo su odio la voz de Lucia la detuvo en seco con una débil suplica _"p-por favor…ya no más dolor…", _Flama se detuvo y con cuidado levanto el cuerpo de su hija y comenzó a caminar hacia las afueras del reino donde a lo lejos podía divisarse a los soldados del reino de su padre y al mismo rey montados en Warhog´s de guerra, ella pudo haber acabado con ese reino el cual solo era un mal recuerdo en la vida de todos pero Lucia abogo clemencia a pesar de su estado el cual ya era muy delicado y podría empeorar de no recibir atención rápidamente.

Las horas pasaban con lentitud y en el hospital del reino roca la incertidumbre de no saber del estado de la joven solo alteraban más a la elemental quien difícilmente encontraba consuelo, incluso el rey Flama veía con miedo el estado de su hija ya que esto solo le recordaba a el día en que le arrebataron a Sophie y no deseaba ver como se pondría si Lucia no lograba sobrevivir a las lesiones, curiosamente el no odiaba a la hija de la difunta princesa ya que había aprendido de la manera difícil que los pecados de los padres era algo que los hijos no debían cargar. Fue entonces cuando la doctora princesa se presentó con ellos sacando a cada uno de sus pensamientos para informarles el estado de la joven.

-¿Usted es la tutora de princesa Lucia Bubblegum? _ Pregunto mientras veía a la princesa Flama y a su familia en la sala de espera con algo de curiosidad.

-¡Soy su Madre no su tutora! _ Esto molesto a la elemental quien rápidamente fue calmada por su padre para evitar que hiciera algo, nunca la había visto tan decidida en una afirmación como esa y si tuviera que apostar diría que era capaz de todo si alguien volvía a decir algo como eso.

-L-Lo lamento yo no sabía princesa, le ruego me disculpe.

-¿Cómo esta ella doctora?, ¿es serio? _ Pregunto el rey Flama mientras la mirada de la doctora princesa se volvía seria y por la forma en que parecía pensar cómo responder a la pregunta no auguraba nada bueno.

-Seré honesta con ustedes, Lucia está muy mal y no hablo solo por las lesiones físicas que son más que obvias, su condición es algo a lo que no estamos preparados para atender en este hospital o en cualquier otro y eso es solo el inicio _ Estas palabras solo encogían más el corazón de Flama quien comenzaba a creer lo peor hasta que Mertell la acerco a ella para para tratar de reconfortarla mientras le preguntaba de manera directa lo que necesitaba saber.

-Ahórrese la plática inútil y díganos lo importante doctora, ¿qué es lo que tiene y cómo podemos solucionarlo?

-De acuerdo bien, ella no es un hibrido normal y por lo que he visto la parte elemental de su cuerpo se está deteriorando y no regula la temperatura de su cuerpo lo que la está poniendo cada vez más fría, si no encontramos una manera de solucionar esto dudo que sobreviva la noche _ Les dijo inclinando la cabeza en señal de derrota pero para la cazadora esto era muy molesto.

-¿Y solo se va a dar por vencida así nada más?, bien, si usted ya se rindió entonces iré por alguien que si pueda hacer algo por ella _ Dicho esto dejo a la elemental con su padre y salió rumbo al único sitio donde podría encontrar ayuda, iría en busca de Alleyne.

Mientras todos seguían preocupados por Lucia ella se encontraba librando su propia batalla dentro de su mente, luchando contra sus propios demonios sin estar consciente de lo que le había ocurrido horas atrás.

_Siento que han sido horas desde que desperté aquí en este lugar tan extraño, se parece mucho al reino de mi madre pero esta devastado e incluso los campos alrededor del mismo están marchitos y estériles… ¿Qué lugar es este y porque estoy aquí?, siento que no he avanzado nada en todo el rato que llevo aquí ya que no he logrado llegar al castillo y las calles parecen interminables así como el silencio de este lugar que es lo más aterrador hasta ahora, no sé si me gustaría encontrarme a alguien solo quiero salir de aquí y…¿uh?, parece que hay alguien más adelante pero no debo confiarme. Necesito algo con que defenderme, vamos, vamos… ¡un tubo perfecto!, si esto me servirá por ahora. Solo necesito acercarme lo suficiente para llamar su atención y podré defenderme si es hostil, el miedo me invadía conforme me acercaba a la silueta la cual resulto ser una mujer que sollozaba quedamente, baje mi arma improvisada para no asustarla y me acerque más para ver si podía ayudarla._

_-D-Disculpe, ¿se encuentra bien? _ Le pregunte algo nerviosa sin saber que esperar._

_-…Mi hija…_

_-¿Su hija está perdida?, puedo ayudarla a buscar si me dice como es _ Puedo sentir el dolor en su voz, espero ser ayuda para encontrarla._

_-…mi hija…_

_-Le prometo que la encontrare señora no se preocupe, puede confiar en mi _ Me acerque más hasta estar a un lado suyo para que me dijera como era su hija pero de pronto ella me tomo con fuerza asustándome, trate de formar algo de fuego pero me era imposible._

_-Mi hija…mi propia hija me quito la vida, ¡A MI! ¡SU PROPIA MADRE!_

_El miedo me invadió rápidamente ya que frente a mi estaba mi madre en avanzado estado de descomposición quien me sostenía con fuerza mirándome con odio, trate de soltarme pero su agarre se hacía más fuerte y no podía pensar rápido por el pánico hasta que por instinto logre hacer una llamarada que dio de lleno en sus pies soltándome, trate de correr pero frente a mi estaba mi hermana quien me miraba de la misma forma, podía notar heridas en algunas partes de su cuerpo pero no estaba sola, a su lado estaba su madre quien también me veía de la misma manera como si yo hubiese hecho algo horrible, trate de correr en otra dirección pero alguien más apareció cortándome el paso y su mirada me paralizo mientras mi cuerpo temblaba por el miedo de su presencia, mi padre estaba ahí también pero me miraba de forma extraña._

_-No tienes a donde correr o esconderse y mucho menos alguien que pueda ayudarte cariño _ Dijo mi madre que ahora se veía normal mientras caminaba hacia mí._

_-¡¿Q-Que quieres de mí?! ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?! _ Le gritaba tratando de encontrar una forma de escapar hasta que sentí un golpe en las piernas haciéndome caer._

_-¡Se supone que las hermanas se cuidan!, nunca me cuidaste y dejaste que ella hiciera conmigo lo que quiso, ¡¿Dónde estabas cuando más te necesite?!… te odio _

_-N-No Sophie no digas eso, y-yo lo intente, te juro que lo intente en verdad lo intente _ Podía sentir mis lágrimas correr por mi rostro tratando de disculparme con ella, quise acercarme más pero su madre me abofeteo con fuerza arrojándome al suelo de nuevo._

_-No te acerques a mi hija, tu destruiste a mi familia y provocaste que mi hija pasara por un infierno, solo eres una maldita bastarda que causa problemas al igual que la puta de tu madre, ¡no mereces el amor de una madre! _

_-¡No es cierto! ¡No es cierto!, ¡Yo lo intente! , ¡Intente ayudarla! _ Le dije de manera suplicante pero su mirada seguía siendo la misma._

_-Pobre pequeña niña, nadie te quiere sin importar lo que digas o hagas Lucia pero alégrate, te daré todo el cariño que tanto anhelas. Tanto que también podrás tener a tu propio bastardo._

_Tengo que correr, tengo que correr, ¡esta no es mi familia no lo es!, trate de burlarlo pero mi padre fue más rápido y me tomo del cabello para arrastrarme y comenzar a desvestirme mientras los demás me veían sonriendo de manera enfermiza, no importaba cuanto intentara por librarme ya que comenzó a golpearme mostrando con ello sus intenciones, el terminaría violándome y yo no podría hacer nada por evitarlo. Cerré mis ojos preparándome para lo peor pero escuche su grito de dolor, algo o alguien lo había lastimado._

_-Vaya y yo que pensé que sería más difícil enfrentarme a tus ilusiones, deja a la chica en paz o la siguiente que atraviese con mi arma serás tu _ Una extraña mujer apareció en ese momento, nunca había visto a alguien como ella y mucho menos ese tipo de armas. Lo más extraño es que se dirigía a quien creía era mi hermana quien solo sonreía._

_-Veo que no perdieron el tiempo buscando a quien enviar pero bueno, creo que el juego se tendrá que posponer por ahora pero no te preocupes, nos veremos pronto "hermana" _ Tras decir esto desapareció junto con los otros, trate de levantarme pero esa mujer se acercó hasta estar a mi lado, por alguna razón no sentía miedo al tenerla cerca y eso era extraño._

_-Parece que estarás bien por ahora, no puedo decir mucho así que iré al punto Lucia. Debes entrenar esa habilidad que tienes por que el tiempo se está acercando y no tendrás opción al igual que tu hermana, nos veremos pronto._

Una fuerte luz ilumino todo el lugar para luego envolverla cegándola temporalmente. Cuando pudo abrir sus ojos nuevamente se vio acostada en un cuarto y con la mayor parte del cuerpo vendado, Lucia no entendía lo que ocurría e intento levantarse pero un fuerte dolor se lo impidió dejando escapar un alarido que hizo reaccionar a alguien más en la habitación.

-¿Lucia cariño estas bien?, ¿Te duele algo? _ La joven se sorprendió de ver a la madre de su hermana cuidándola, se veía como si hubiera pasado varias noches sin dormir y la mirada de preocupación que tenía la hacían sentir culpable.

-…S-si estoy bien…y-yo… _ Las palabras no salían sin importar cuanto lo intentara y en su garganta sentía como se formaba un nudo y nuevas lagrimas corrían por su rostro, se sentía avergonzada de que ella la estuviera cuidando cuando de improvisto la elemental la abrazo con ternura y le susurraba al oído "mamá va a estar para ti cuando lo necesites Lucy, no te dejare sola".

Esto solo hizo llorar a la joven mientras trataba de mantener una sonrisa en su rostro, la mujer a la que tanto miedo le había tenido la aceptaba como su hija sin importarle nada más que su bienestar, Lucia cerro sus ojos sintiendo la calidez de su nueva madre más sin embargo esa felicidad que tanto busco no duraría mucho ya que como le dijo esa extraña mujer en sus sueños, lo peor estaba por venir.

**Y eso es todo por ahora, esperamos haya sido de su agrado y nos veremos pronto, no se olviden de comentar y darle like, hasta entonces nos veremos en el siguiente.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a Todos, lamento que la espera haya sido larga pero aquí estamos nuevamente con otro capítulo, mis agradecimientos a Kratos 1337 y a Little_Bigfoot por su ayuda en la realización del mismo, y como de costumbre…Los personajes de HDA son propiedad de Peddlenton Ward y sus colaboradores, la historia y personajes adicionales son propiedad del grupo Revolution´s World.**

**Capítulo 3 – **Culpas y Temores.

Era un día lluvioso en la tierra de Ooo y aunque parecía que amainaría de un momento a otro solo bajaba de intensidad en cortos intervalos de tiempo, el tic tac del reloj hacía eco en una vieja casa algo descuidada la cual se mantenía en buen estado a pesar del paso del tiempo y los pocos cuidados que recibía al parecer, el interior de la misma era algo escaso dada la ausencia de muebles salvo por los de la sala predominando únicamente los libreros atestados con libros muy diversos. Algunos de ellos con una fina capa de polvo y otros más en pila por toda la planta baja cubiertos con polvo y cera de velas dado que no había iluminación eléctrica en algunas partes de la casa así como más libros en cajas debido a la falta de espacio, en la planta alta se apreciaba un largo corredor con seis puertas que se veía igual al piso de abajo salvo por el leve aroma de humedad en la madera y el gastado tapiz de las paredes que a duras penas conservaba algo de su color original, al fondo del pasillo en la última habitación se hallaba una mujer que se paseaba mientras miraba una pequeña libreta que tenía en sus manos. La veía como si repasara algo importante mientras sorteaba libros y cajas con artículos diversos que en su mayoría eran recuerdos de una raza desaparecida ya hace mil años, estaba por tropezarse hasta que se detuvo en una mesa que había sido adaptada como gabinete en la cual se encontraba una vieja cafetera encendida que comenzaba a despedir el delicioso aroma del café recién hecho, sin perder tiempo retiro la jarra de cristal para verter su contenido en una vieja taza que a la dueña de la casa le traía buenos recuerdos de su pasado, mientras estaba absorta en esto llamaron a la puerta de la entrada principal por lo cual detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió a las escaleras dejando antes su bebida en una repisa, la lluvia en el exterior parecía arreciar nuevamente así que se apresuró para recibir a sus visitantes a los cuales ya estaba esperando desde hacía una hora. Solo basto que abriera la vieja puerta de madera para encontrarse a una elemental de fuego a la que conocía muy bien la cual era acompañada por una niña que se veía algo nerviosa y una adolecente con el semblante serio y preocupado, todas estaban vistiendo un impermeable a causa de la lluvia y para empeorar más la situación el viento comenzaba a correr llevando la lluvia con más fuerza por lo que la dueña de la casa las apresuro a entrar, una vez a dentro las invito a tomar asiento mientras ella tomaba los impermeables para colgarlos y luego dirigirse a un viejo armario para sacar unas mantas las cuales ofreció a sus invitadas antes de dirigirse a la cocina y preparar algo de Chocolate caliente y así ofrecerles algo para que pudieran entrar en calor, la elemental parecía distraída de todo o al menos esa era la impresión que daba a primera vista mientras esta permanecía sentada aunque para la anfitriona esto ya era algo a lo que estaba habituada de ver en ella.

-Me sorprende que no hayas cambiado la fecha de la cita Phoebe, yo hubiera entendido dadas las condiciones del clima y por lo peligroso que es para ti _ Le decía su anfitriona de manera familiar, una mujer de aproximadamente 36 años vestida con unos jean´s azules y un viejo suéter de lana a cuadros, calzaba unos tenis viejos y su largo y desordenado cabello rojizo descansaba sobre sus hombros y al igual que la elemental ella mostraba una mirada cansada por los años y con un dejo de tristeza el cual era disimulado por unos anteojos.

-Lo se…es solo…me preocupa mi hija como para dejar pasar sus sesiones ahora doctora, temo que pueda recaer otra vez _ Menciono reaccionando rápidamente al comentario, se podía notar como luchaba por mantener calmado el tono de su voz para no alterar a sus hijas.

-Lo comprendo, por favor disculpa mi indiscreción y pónganse cómodas ya que no espero a nadie más, en un momento les traeré algo y recuerda que puedes ser más informal conmigo lo mencione desde el primer día _ Sin más que agregar a la conversación la doctora se dirigió a la pequeña cocina de la casa, por un lado a ella le hubiera gustado que nadie la molestara ya que no se encontraba de ánimos para recibir a nadie pero por el otro apreciaba mucho a la niña como para negarse a atenderla.

Muy en el fondo sabía que no habría mucha diferencia entre estar sola o acompañada, no desde ese día, fue entonces cuando la casualidad llego a ella en la forma más curiosa de todas y que de cierta forma complementaba esa parte faltante en su vida aunque solo fuese por un rato para olvidar un poco sus propios problemas, un suspiro de frustración salió de ella mientras pensaba un poco en la suerte que tenían algunas personas a diferencia suya a la vez que vertía algo de leche en una jarra metálica para luego ponerla al fuego. Por ahora trataría de concentrarse en Sophie y en el problema que hizo que su madre se arriesgara a venir en la lluvia, cuando tuvo todo listo coloco las tazas en una bandeja y la llevo a la sala donde pudo notar que Lucia había encendido la vieja chimenea para calentar más el lugar sin mencionar que ahora había una mejor iluminación gracias a ello, un recuerdo rápido vino a ella por el ambiente que creaba el fuego y por ver a la única mujer que le creaba cierta envidia al verla junto a sus hijas demostrando ese amor que muy en el fondo añoraba para sí.

-Me alegra que pudieras encender la chimenea, hace mucho que no la uso y siendo honesta no creí que aun estuviera funcional, tomen esto las ayudara a entrar en calor más rápido y también es delicioso _ El comentario saco una leve sonrisa en todas lo cual ayudo a relajar el ambiente, aunque para ella solo era una vil actuación que debía mantener al menos por ahora.

-No creí lograrlo por el viento que se cuela por ahí, pero al menos ya está más agradable que estar allá fuera _ Por extraño que sonara la doctora tenía una extraña fijación por Lucia, una joven que tuvo como madre a la mujer más poderosa y nefasta que acabo con la vida de muchos y que disfrutaba regodeándose en el dolor de otros, una parte de ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas acabar con ella de la peor forma posible pero algo muy dentro de sí la detenía de ello.

-Bien supongo que ya es hora, si me disculpan me llevare a Sophie para comenzar la sesión antes de que el clima empeore _ La pequeña quien se encontraba aun distante no dudo en tomar la mano de la doctora para acompañarla a una habitación más al fondo donde tenía su consultorio improvisado, a diferencia del resto de la casa este era el único lugar que era completamente diferente y estaba en orden.

Una vez que llegaron abrió la puerta y comenzó a encender algunas velas para tener algo de iluminación adentro mientras ordenaba un poco el escritorio para tomar su libreta de notas, la pequeña pre-adolecente camino por la habitación para terminar viendo por la ventana como la lluvia seguía golpeando con fuerza el exterior creando una densa bruma, la doctora ya estaba lista pero se contuvo de llamarla en ese momento. Sophie se veía tan absorta y lejana de la realidad incluso más que el primer día que la conoció lo cual no era una buena señal, durante el tiempo que llevaba tratándola había logrado que ella fuese más abierta e incluso lo demostraba cada que venían a la terapia pero ahora…esto no auguraba nada bueno, con calma se acercó a ella y con suavidad la tomo de los hombros y la dirigió al diván para recostarla mientras ella tomaba asiento en un cómodo sofá frente a Sophie, la niña por su parte solo se mantenía viendo al frente sin cambiar la mirada confirmando de esta manera lo que la doctora tanto temía ya que los avances que había logrado en sesiones anteriores se habían perdido completamente, antes de empezar se levantó nuevamente para ir a un viejo fonógrafo y poner algo de música para ayudar a relajarla tal como hizo la primera vez que la conoció, mientras la música empezaba a amenizar el ambiente de todo el Lugar la madre de Sophie solo se mantenía pensativa mientras bebía una taza de cocoa caliente al igual que Lucia, esta última solo veía a su madre quien comenzaba a recostarse en el sofá mientras cerraba sus ojos debido al cansancio por lo que fue con ella para evitar que la taza se rompiera, esto la hizo reaccionar pero la joven solo le susurro: "Esta bien mamá, no te preocupes todo está bien", la elemental cerro sus cansados ojos dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro que para su hija no pasó desapercibida mientras la arropaba con la manta. Ya desde el incidente eran pocas las veces que Phoebe sonreía o mostraba algún signo de alegría pero por ahora solo se limitaría a mirar a la puerta de la habitación preocupada de que su hermana no lograra olvidar lo que ocurrió ese día.

-Dime Sophie, ¿Cómo has estado últimamente? _ Comenzó preguntando la doctora para iniciar la sesión pero la jovencita seguía absorta en lo suyo sin apartar la mirada del techo.

-…Bien… _ Se limitó a responder después de unos segundos de manera apática e indiferente, esto le recordaba mucho a la primera sesión que tuvo con ella y lo difícil que resulto tener avances en un caso como él suyo.

-Ya veo, dime, ¿Cómo han sido tus sueños hasta ahora?, ¿las pesadillas han empeorado más? _ La respuesta era la misma. Ella no mostraba más respuesta que la de su mirada enfocada a un solo punto, esta era una situación complicada pero debía continuar para hallar el problema.

Los minutos pasaban y la sesión parecía no ir a ningún lado ya que la única respuesta que obtenía de Sophie era el silencio o una respuesta vaga que no le decía nada de lo que necesitaba, muchas veces le repitió las mismas preguntas sin que ella mostrara una reacción que dijera que iba por buen camino para descubrir el problema: "¿Has tenido problemas para dormir?", "¿Tus sueños siguen siendo los mismos?", "¿Sigues viendo a esas personas en tus sueños?", "¿Por qué no me dices lo que te molesta?", "¿Las cosas no van bien en casa verdad?", "¿Tu hermana es mala contigo?", "¿Es eso?", la última pregunta había tenido el efecto contrario al que ella deseaba ya que el solo insinuar eso de su hermana provoco que la pequeña reaccionara de forma violenta e incluso le dirigiera un mirada de enojo mientras mantenía apretados sus puños, fue entonces cuando hizo otra pregunta y todo ese enojo que mostraba cambio drásticamente para dar paso al miedo, un miedo como jamás había visto: "¿Cómo va la relación con tu padre?", esta simple pregunta escondía la respuesta que ella estaba buscando y comenzó a bombardearla con más preguntas relacionadas a ello con tal de saber que era lo que estaba pasando: "¿Has tenido problemas con tu padre?", "¿Has observado alguna discusión entre tus padres?", "¿tu padre pasa tiempo contigo y con Lucia?", "¿Tu padre se ha molestado contigo Sophie?", "¿Crees que el ya no te quiere?", "Sophie, ¿crees que él te odia?", "¡MIERDA SOPHIE POR FAVOR DAME UNA PUTA RESPUESTA A LO QUE TE DIGO NIÑA!", todas esas preguntas terminaron bloqueándola mientras revivía en su mente lo ocurrido esa noche en la que su padre perdió la razón golpeando a su madre y casi matando a su hermana, la doctora por su parte trataba de hacerla reaccionar sujetándola con firmeza de sus hombros mientras repetía su nombre una y otra vez sin resultado alguno por lo que frustrada y algo asustada por lo que había provocado la abofeteo con fuerza mientras le gritaba: "¡Reacciona, por favor reacciona Sophie!", la niña reacciono en ese momento al sentir el creciente dolor en su rostro lo cual la desoriento sin saber que estaba pasando pero comenzó a llorar cuando vio la cara de preocupación de la doctora quien la abrazo para consolarla, se había pasado por mucho con tal de saber que era lo que le había ocurrido y ahora solo pensaba en como remediar lo que hizo.

En la sala de la casa las cosas tampoco estaban muy bien, Lucia se mantenía mirando al exterior a través de una de las ventanas mientras el golpeteo de la lluvia y la música del fonógrafo seguían un extraño compas que solo la incomodaban, demasiadas cosas nublaban sus pensamientos así como las muchas cosas con las que debía cargar tras la muerte de su madre, la gente de Ooo la odiaba al igual que su padre y era un hecho que jamás la reconocería como su hija sin mencionar que prácticamente no tenía nada salvo la culpa de que las personas que se preocupaban por ella estuvieran pasando por esto, la proximidad de unos pasos la sacaron de sus pensamientos solo para ver a la doctora cargando a su hermana quien se veía algo cansada y parecía haber estado llorando, quiso acercarse para ver si estaba bien pero fue detenida de forma rápida bajo el argumento de que necesitaba descansar ya que necesitaba pasar más tiempo con ella para encontrar el problema, Lucia trato de insistir lo cual comenzaba a alterar un poco a la doctora quien estuvo a punto de gritarle de no ser porque la conversación termino despertando a la elemental quien no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿está todo bien? _ Algo somnolienta trato de ponerse de pie pero le fue imposible, su cuerpo aún estaba muy cansado como para moverse lo cual fue aprovechado por la doctora para decir que estaría con ellas en breve cuando dejara a Sophie en una de las habitaciones, Lucia termino por dejar que se retiraran mientras regresaba a la sala con su madre adoptiva y ver como estaba.

-¿Cómo te encuentras mamá?, si aún te sientes cansada lo mejor será que no te levantes por ahora _ La adolecente tenía mucha razón en su comentario pero no conocía del todo a Flama ya que ella no era de las que se quedaban tranquilas. Sobre todo si alguna de sus hijas estaba sufriendo.

-Estaré bien cariño no te preocupes, se necesita más que esto para hacerme desistir y eso no pasara _ Las palabras de la elemental la reconfortaban dándole esa seguridad que a ella le faltaba, Lucia se acercó a ella y la abrazo sin poder evitar que las lágrimas se asomaran en sus ojos sintiendo esa calidez en su cuerpo, nuevamente se escucharon los pasos de la doctora regresando y con ello las dudas sobre el estado de su hermana.

-Pueden estar tranquilas la deje dormida, pero me temo que la lluvia está tomando fuerza nuevamente y no sería seguro para ti Phoebe, debo pedirles que se queden esta noche por su seguridad y no aceptare un no por respuesta _ Aun cuando pudiera encontrar un argumento válido para negarse sabía que ella tenía razón, se encontraba débil y en una lluvia como esa caería con facilidad preocupando a sus hijas con riesgos innecesarios, aunque si su situación fuese lo opuesto se habría percatado de la conducta de su anfitriona y en especial de la forma en que veía a Lucia desde que llegaron.

-Acepto tu invitación Betty, espero que no seamos una molestia para ti _ La doctora solo negó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, una que para ella solo era una máscara más que debía usar para ocultar la frustración de tener a esa chica bajo su techo.

-Creo que revisare mi despensa, hace mucho que no salgo de mi estudio y no sé si tenga que ofrecerles a parte de más chocolate y galletas _ Flama estaba por decirle que no se preocupara pero Lucia se adelantó y le dijo que si faltaba algo ella podía salir a comprarlo ya que la lluvia nuevamente había subido de intensidad.

-¿Estas segura de querer salir cariño?, podría ser peligroso salir ahora _ Aunque su madre insistía la joven estaba decidida en ser de utilidad, Betty no estaba muy convencida de ello pero al ver la determinación que mostraba acepto muy a su pesar dándole una pequeña lista y algo de efectivo.

-Aun no estoy muy segura de que debas ir pero si estas decidida en hacerlo lleva esto contigo, te permitirá ver aun con este clima _ Le dijo al momento de entregarle un viejo par de googles de esquí, las dos mujeres la acompañaron a la puerta solo para ver que en efecto la lluvia había vuelto a tomar fuerza gracias al viento pero esto no pareció importarle a la joven quien se aventuró a salir de todas formas.

Tras cerrarse la puerta un pesado silencio se hizo presente pero rápidamente fue apagado cuando la Doctora pidió que la acompañara a la cocina para asistirla en los preparativos de la cena. Phoebe se mostraba distante, preocupada, pero acepto el acompañarla para tratar de distraerse y que sus pensamientos dejaran de abrumarla, así como sus problemas con Finn. Betty por su parte solo se limitó a observarla analizándola, sacando sus propias conclusiones tratando de saber que más pasaba… pero esto fue interrumpido por la princesa elemental cuando pregunto algo que tratando de buscar ayuda provoco otra cosa: "¿Alguna vez, en algún momento de tu vida llegaste a sentir que el amor podría ser solo una… ilusión?"

Solo una ilusión… solo una ilusión… estas palabras bien intencionadas sirvieron para que la humana empezara ser consumida por la ira, apoderándose de ella mientras trataba de controlarse pero fue inútil con lo que vino después: "… a veces pienso eso… que es muy complicado… con todos estos problemas que han pasado" Solo eso, solo esas inocentes palabras sirvieron para que Betty llegara al borde e inconscientemente golpeo la mesa con ambas manos con tal violencia que Phoebe se asustó al no entender el porqué de ello.

\- ¿Crees que es muy difícil? ¿Crees… por un segundo que tienes problemas? ¿De verdad crees eso? Pues déjame decirte cuan equivocada e idiota es tu realidad… - El tono de voz de la humana resonaba con sarcasmo, cinismo y burla… el cambio abrupto de la humana sorprendió a la princesa, no entendía que ocurría o el porqué de esto.

\- ¿Betty… que te ocurre? – La voz de la elemental estaba quebradiza, las palabras de la humana, su amiga, todas llenas de odio y hostilidad parecían recriminarle algo que no acababa de entender - ¿Por qué me dices…?

\- ¡¿Por qué actúas como si todo lo malo de esta vida te pasara a ti?! , ¿Crees que por eso eres especial? , ¿De verdad crees que eres la única a la que la vida a tratado mal? , Pues no… ¡No tienes ni puta idea de lo que es pasarlo realmente mal o el sentimiento de perder a alguien!

-¡¿Co… Como te atreves a decir eso?! , ¡Pase 12 años!… ¡12 años sin ver el rostro de mi hija!… ¡De creer que la persona a la que amaba estaba muerta…! - La princesa bajo la mirada al recordar esos eventos, pero rápidamente regreso la mirada a la mujer que creía su amiga -¡Eres tu quien no sabe que es lo que se siente! – La elemental ya no soporto más por ese comentario que solo era una burla de ella y el dolor que sufrió durante todo ese tiempo que casi la llevo a la locura.

\- Que no sé lo que se siente… ¿Eso crees? , ¡VI MORIR A MI PROMETIDO SOLO PORQUE ME NEGUE A LOS DESEOS DE ESA INFELIZ DE BONNIBEL!… ¡DIO SU VIDA PARA QUE TU HIJA NO SE CONVIRTIERA EN UNO MAS DE SUS JUGUETES! – Betty se quedó callada tras ese comentario, bajo la mirada y dio la espalda a la elemental, había cometido un error… el decir eso le causaría muchos problemas y era casi seguro que Flama la terminara odiando, pero una sensación cálida y agradable la tomó por sorpresa, al volver la mirada noto como la princesa la envolvía en un abrazo… esa acción… esos breves instantes… ese simple gesto le hizo recordar a su único amor.

Las palabras sobraban en ese momento y ninguna de las dos dijo nada más y solo se limitaron a continuar con lo que estaban haciendo en la cocina, los minutos pasaban y podía oírse como la lluvia subía nuevamente de intensidad preocupando con ello a Phoebe ya que Lucia estaba tardando mucho en volver, Betty noto esto y tras pensarlo unos segundos le hizo una pregunta para romper el silencio incomodo que se había creado tras la discusión aunque también un pensamiento la asaltaba y era si la discusión habría despertado a Sophie, estaba consciente de que la lluvia golpeaba con fuerza y más en la habitación donde descansaba la niña lo cual silenciaba todo ruido de la planta baja manteniéndola apartada de ello.

-Sabes, me sorprende mucho que siendo una elemental de fuego puedas estar dentro de una casa o dar un abrazo a alguien como yo, la primera vez pensé que me quemaría _ El silencio se hizo más notorio incomodándola pero esto solo hizo que Phoebe dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo mientras permanecía estática a su entorno, nadie salvo su familia sabía el porqué de ese estado y a ella le avergonzaba el recordarlo.

-Mi estado actual es algo que yo misma me hice hace años…cuando creí que mi pequeña estaba muerta, mi primera reacción es la que esperarías y de la cual ahora me arrepiento ya que de haber tenido éxito no sé qué sería de mi hija _ Betty trataba de procesar a que se estaba refiriendo con ello pero momentos después su rostro cambio a uno de sorpresa y miedo al comprender sus palabras…ella había intentado suicidarse.

-¡¿Cómo diantres tuviste el valor para hacer algo tan cobarde como eso?! , ¡Ni yo cuando perdí a Simón pensé en hacerlo!...no quiero ni pensar como estaría Sophie si tu… ¿Qué otra cosa me ocultas que deba saber Phoebe?, Porque con esto solo me doy cuenta que el problema de tu hija podría volverse más serio de lo que ya es, ella podría pensar que es su culpa y no es necesario que te diga cuales serían las consecuencias de ello _ Las palabras de Betty resonaban en la cabeza de la elemental creando los muchos escenarios posibles, ese momento de insanidad en su pasado pudo tener consecuencias más graves y ella lo sabía muy bien, su dolor era la única excusa valida que podía ofrecer pero en el fondo eso no era suficiente para calmar su conciencia.

Betty dejo lo que estaba haciendo para acercarse a ella y disculparse pero nunca se imaginó que la vería derrumbarse frente a sus ojos, todo el dolor que Phoebe guardo dentro de si ahora salía a la luz al darse cuenta de cómo pudo terminar todo si ella hubiera logrado su objetivo en el pasado cegada por el dolor, se sentía culpable de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo ya que no era el apoyo que sus hijas esperarían de una madre y prueba de ello sucedió con Lucia a la que casi pierde en sus brazos, con mucho trabajo logro calmarla mientras la llevaba a una de las habitaciones para que descansara y así pudiera olvidar lo que habían hablado aunque no la culpaba de haber intentado eso, muy en el fondo por más que lo negara ella también lo considero pero no tuvo el valor de hacerlo y en su lugar solo se recluyo así misma enterrando sus sentimientos, después de dejarla en la que sería su habitación por esa noche Betty regreso a la cocina no sin antes asegurar las ventanas y colocar más leña en la chimenea para mantener el calor del interior, el reloj de la sala marcaba ya las 6 de la tarde y ella continuaba trabajando en la cena alistando lo que usaría y cortando algunos vegetales hasta que reparo en algo muy importante, Lucia aún no había regresado y ya tenía un buen rato afuera lo cual comenzó a preocuparle ya que la lluvia seguía golpeando con fuerza al punto de limitar el rango de visión.

-¿Por qué estas tardando tanto?...no debí aceptar que ella saliera a comprar las cosas con este clima tan horrible, ¿en que estaba pensando? _ entre más tiempo pasaba su preocupación crecía hasta que por fin escucho como se abría la puerta principal, no perdió el tiempo en ir a su encuentro ya que había transcurrido más de media hora desde que salió y temía que algo pudiera haberle ocurrido.

-P-Perdón por tardarme, subestime por mucho al clima… _ La apariencia de Lucia era completamente desastrosa y daba a que pensar, estaba completamente mojada y llena de lodo a pesar de estar vistiendo el impermeable el cual estaba completamente maltrecho, muchas ideas cruzaron por su mente pero la joven solo le entrego las cosas mientras se disculpaba para ir al baño y asearse.

-Usa el que está al fondo, en un momento te daré algo para que puedas usar mientras ponemos tu ropa en la lavadora _ Si ella hubiese prestado un poco más de atención se habría dado cuenta de dos detalles muy importantes en la actitud de la chica los cuales eran muy notorios, pero la preocupación de Betty estaba más enfocada a la impresión que tuvo al verla que en detenerse un momento y preguntarle qué había pasado.

Una vez que llego a su habitación ella comenzó a buscar algunas prendas que pudieran servirle para llevárselas y así pudiera estar cómoda mientras colocaba las sucias en la lavadora, por un momento considero en informarle a Phoebe que su hija ya había llegado pero opto por dejarla descansar un poco más después del pequeño incidente en el que perdió el control, por ahora solo resolvería el problema de Lucia y regresaría a la cocina para terminar con la cena antes de que se hiciera tarde y saliera otro imprevisto, camino al baño comenzó a escuchar un pequeño sollozo que iba en aumento conforme se acercaba y con esto solo confirmaba lo que podía haber ocurrido para el estado en el que ella había llegado, Betty solo se quedó ahí de pie tras la puerta pensando que debería hacer porque en su perspectiva ya había hecho demasiado y no deseaba agregar más errores a este día pero el escucharla llorar de esa forma la hicieron actuar nuevamente por instinto, abrió la puerta sin avisarle a Lucia quien se sorprendió y trato de excusarse pero no tuvo oportunidad de ello, la doctora la abrazo contra su pecho mientras solo se limitaba a decirle: "estoy aquí, sin importar lo que te digan no estás sola", la joven termino desahogándose con ella sacando parte de su dolor y sus miedos ya que por más que aparentara fortaleza por dentro era tan frágil como el cristal y su autoestima estaba completamente destruida como la de su hermana, los problemas en casa, el temor de que Phoebe se cansara de ella y la dejara sola así el vacío de saber que su padre la odiaba de tal forma la hicieron crear una máscara para engañar a los demás pero no podía engañarse a sí misma, le dolía mucho descubrir que estaría sola pero ahora con Betty ahí a su lado diciéndole esas palabras de apoyo le ayudaban mucho a soportarlo, la doctora la tranquilizo después de eso mientras le dejaba las cosas para regresar a la cocina y terminar de preparar la cena, en el fondo a pesar de lo que pensara de la joven la admiraba por ese valor de soportar una carga como esa y de dar siempre la cara e incluso una sonrisa aun cuando el mundo estaba en su contra por el simple hecho de ser quien era.

Con forme las cosas retomaban nuevamente su curso para bien el clima parecía dar por fin una tregua, los rayos eran cada vez eran menos frecuentes mientras que la lluvia comenzaba a mostrar algo de calma después de varias horas en las que parecía que nunca lo haría, en las entrañas de la antigua y decaída mansión que se alzaba en las montañas y que fue escenario de varias cosas con el pasar del tiempo. Una figura oscura ataviada en ropajes negros se mantenía a la expectativa de todo en lo más alto, desde la ventana central de la vieja edificación dejándose envolver por la atmosfera tan deprimente y gris que inundaba todo este mundo, algo curioso pero que a la vez encontraba tan placentero a diferencia de los lugares en los que ya había estado y que sin duda le daría buenos "beneficios".

-¿Nos mandó a llamar? _ Escucho decir tras de él mientras seguía viendo hacia el exterior, tres figuras aparecieron en la habitación y por sus apariencias se dirían ser jóvenes aunque el aura que emanaban era similar pero en una escala mucho menor a comparación del extraño.

\- Así es – Respondió sin quitar la vista del umbral - ¿Están listos?

\- ¿Que podemos hacer por vos "Padre"? – Pregunto una pequeña que mostraba en su hablar una refinación que no era muy común en alguien de su edad, llevaba varios aparatos y maquinas en sus ropajes los cuales estaban confeccionados de la más fina calidad mientras se acercaba a él de manera cariñosa y juguetona.

\- ¡No le digas padre! – Reprocho otra joven un par de años mayor a esta mientras la detenía de manera tajante cortándole el paso, la poca luz de la habitación iluminaba tenuemente su piel apiñonada así como su cabello oscuro a la par de su ropa de tonos negros y de apariencia más ruda y rebelde denotando con ello algo de inmadurez – No tienes derecho a llamarlo así pequeña engreída.

\- ¿Y vos sí?, – Respondió mientras la barría con la mirada y con un tono apático – No me hagas reír, un lobo muestra mejores modales a diferencia vuestra.

\- ¿Es que acaso quieres tener otra "charla", niña mimada? – Pregunto mientras uno de sus brazos empezaba a cambiar a una enorme garra y sus ojos emitían un destello rojizo que formaba una estela cada que movía su rostro.

\- No me rebajaría a luchar con alguien tan vulgar como vos, ¡pero estaré encantada de adiestraros algo de modales fenómeno! – Respondió mientras de sus aparatos salía una enorme cantidad de nanobots que la rodeaban y empezaron a formar una armadura de la talla de un adulto.

Sin más se lanzaron una sobre la otra tirando golpes, patadas y alguno que otro laser con lo cual solo dañaban la ya de por si deteriorada construcción, por su parte el tercer joven permanecía ajeno a lo que hacían las chicas sin tomarles la menor importancia, su tono de piel morena contrastaba a la perfección con la armadura de porte militar a la vez que sujetaba algo parecido a un rifle, ligeramente molesto se apartó mientras observaba a las chicas hacer su "berrinche" dado que se peleaban por cada insignificancia para variar.

\- ¡YA BASTA! – Escucharon decir a la figura oscura quien a una velocidad única se puso al lado de las chicas al mismo tiempo que las sujetaba de las orejas a cada una por enésima vez - ¿Cuántas veces debo decirles que no quiero peleas cuando estemos de reconocimiento? , ustedes son las únicas que se la pasan peleando sin pensar para nada en las consecuencias de sus actos. Guarden sus fuerzas para el enemigo, no entre ustedes.

-¡L-Lo siento pero de la orejita no!, ¡de la orejita no! – decía casi a gritos la más pequeña rompiendo esa imagen de refinamiento que tenía hace poco.

-¡S-Si lo prometo!, ¡no vuelve a pasar!, ¡Ayayay!– Respondió torpemente la joven por el dolor que le causaba el jalón que le estaban dando – ¡No lo volveremos a hacer!

Al oír esto la figura oscura las soltó y empezó a caminar frente a los tres jóvenes mientras las chicas se miraban con odio a hurtadillas para evitar otro castigo.

-No me importa como quieran llamarme o quieran verme: Papá, padre, tío – Decía mientras llevaba la vista al joven, este solo se limitó a mantenerle la mirada de forma retadora ya que a pesar de que no podían ver su rostro el chico sentía un odio latente hacia el – Solo quiero saber si son capaces de ayudarme, si no lo son no importa…ya llegara su momento, pero por ahora ustedes tres han demostrado ser los mejores… háganme sentir orgulloso.

Las chicas le veían con admiración y respeto a diferencia del chico quien solo mantenía su distancia, el sujeto que estaba frente a ellos, a pesar de no ser su "Padre" real había demostrado tenerles más atención y cuidado que sus propios padres naturales, pero para el joven esto no significaba nada y lo veía con cierto recelo… para el ese hombre no era su padre y mucho menos su amigo, ni siquiera era alguien en quien pudiera confiar plenamente, pero el odio que sentía no era por eso, era por algo más personal, algo que él le hacía sentir cada vez que estaba cerca llenándolo de rabia. El oscuro personaje sintió la mirada del joven, sintió sus deseos, su odio y su sed de venganza por lo cual se giró y camino hasta él colocando su mano sobre su hombro lo cual no era del agrado del chico.

-Sé que no confías en mí en lo absoluto y nada de lo que diga cambiara eso, puedo sentir lo mucho que deseas vengarte de aquel que no solo te engaño sino que además por su estupidez alejo a alguien de ti, lo creas o no te entiendo, pero en tu estado actual no lo lograras… déjame ayudarte… déjame darte las herramientas necesarias para que puedas vengar a tu madre…déjame poner a tus pies al estúpido que la alejo de ti _ Al oír la palabra "madre" una lluvia de sentimientos, sensaciones y recuerdos le invadieron, incluso las lágrimas amenazaron con traicionarle, pero la mano del extraño las secó rápidamente, cosa que no pasó por alto para el joven ni para las chicas que comenzaban a molestarse por el gesto.

-¿Me dejaras ayudarte?

\- Si…quiero tener a mis pies al responsable de lo que le paso a mi madre - Respondió levemente el joven a la vez que sujetaba con fuerza su arma.

\- Bien... ahora vayan a descansar que aún hay mucho por hacer mañana y chicas, van a compartir habitación desde ahora hasta que aprendan a llevarse bien, ¿He sido claro? _ Los tres jóvenes asintieron y salieron de la habitación aunque cierto par no estaba muy feliz por la indicación que les habían dado. Por su parte la figura oscura volvió su vista a la ventana esperando a que la lluvia calmara lo suficiente para salir y explorar un poco, con un movimiento se retiró la capucha que cubría su rostro para sentir un poco la fría brisa de la noche mientras su reflejo apenas era visible por la poca luz y su mente lo traicionaba con un recuerdo muy lejano que lo marco desde entonces.

La tormenta poco a poco iba quedando atrás con el paso de las horas hasta volverse una simple llovizna, faltaban cerca de dos horas para el amanecer cuando el sombrío personaje decidió salir a caminar no sin antes dejar una nota en caso de que alguna de la chicas se despertara ya que era muy posible que alguna se despertara antes e hiciera un escándalo por su ausencia, aun le sorprendía que sin importar donde estuviera las similitudes con los otros sitios donde ya había estado era exactamente lo mismo o al menos eso creía hasta ahora, este nuevo lugar tenía algo que lo hacía único y no era su atmosfera gris y deprimente, había algo más y él lo sabía. Pero por ahora debía conformarse con encontrar lo que andaba buscando, ya tendría tiempo después de eso para darse gusto a sus anchas, después de salir de la vieja mansión diviso a lo lejos una pequeña arboleda la cual le venía bien para lo que necesitaba hacer, sin más dirigió sus pasos hacia el lugar abriéndose camino bajo la tenue lluvia y un camino maltrecho que daba la impresión de querer frenar su avance, al cabo de algunos minutos pudo divisar la entrada de la arboleda pero antes de que pudiera llegar se detuvo a pocos metros de ella, algo no estaba bien del todo y pudo darse cuenta de ello aun en la oscuridad y con el ruido de la lluvia que hacía eco en las superficies irregulares del entorno, debajo de su capucha el solo esbozo una sonrisa burlona y reanudo su andar adentrándose en la arboleda hasta llegar al centro de esta en el cual se distinguía un pequeño claro cuando escucho las rápidas pisadas de alguien a su alrededor, colocándose en una pose ofensiva se preparó para recibir de frente al tonto que tuvo la ocurrencia de enfrentarse a él cuándo un fuerte estallido de luz lo tomo por sorpresa cegándolo temporalmente, dependiendo ahora de su oído se mantuvo alerta pero eso no lo ayudo de nada en el momento que empezó a sentir varios golpes en su cuerpo sin lograr ubicar a su adversario quien en definitiva sabia como usar el entorno a su favor y eso lo estaba molestando, de la misma forma que su rival lo cegó el hizo lo mismo liberando una onda de energía que devasto una gran parte del lugar en segundos, esto le dio algo de tiempo para recuperarse lo suficiente y así cobrarse la ofensa por la osadía y suerte que tuvo el estúpido que decidió meterse con él.

-Debo reconocer que tienes agallas para enfrentarme, me confié por un momento al creer que serias solo un don nadie pero veo que tienes tus trucos bien ensayados, más vale que me des la cara ahora que puedo ser generoso o usare tu cuerpo como estandarte _ La única respuesta que obtuvo fue el silencio y el ruido constante de las gotas de lluvia en los charcos que había alrededor, esto lo puso nuevamente a la defensiva esperando a quien estuviera escondido en la oscuridad lo atacara nuevamente hasta que diviso una silueta cerca de unos escombros y no lo dudo para lanzarse directo a atacarlo, sin embargo había caído en otra trampa sin darse cuenta ya que al estar a corta distancia tres proyectiles lo impactaron en su costado izquierdo.

Completamente furioso y fuera de sí comenzó a destrozar el entorno con ataques de energía, ya lo habían avergonzado lo suficiente tratándolo como un niño pero más que nada le molestaba el hecho de que estaba subestimando por mucho a su adversario y ese tipo de errores se pagan muy caro en una batalla tal como le estaba pasando a él, no paso mucho para que la arboleda quedara reducida a escombros y su adversario finalmente se mostrara ante el algo maltrecho y para sorpresa suya resulto ser una joven mujer.

-Sí que eres algo infantil, destrozar todo el lugar solo porque eres un idiota _ Le dijo con sarcasmo la joven que tenía frente a él, algunos de los troncos ardían iluminando pobremente el lugar haciéndola apenas visible.

-Tienes agallas para lo que hiciste lo reconozco, eres la primera persona que me hace quedar como un tonto después de tantos años…debería felicitarte por ello.

-Awww, me vas a hacer llorar, ¿él bebé quiere que le traiga su biberón? _ Esto molesto al sombrío personaje quien se descubrió el rostro revelándose ante ella quien solo comenzó a reír desconcertándolo por completo.

-¿Cuál es la gracia?, ¿de qué diablos te estas riendo zorra?

-Me cuesta creer que alguien como tú haya decidido caer tan bajo para hacer lo que hace, pero bueno, no estoy aquí por eso y mucho menos para hablar sobre tus problemas que ni me importan, me enviaron con un solo propósito y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

-Así que por fin alguien tuvo el valor de enviar a los perros por mi cabeza, es una lástima que este vaya a ser tu último trabajo _ La joven solo se rio de sus palabras nuevamente y comenzó a acercársele lo cual le sorprendió creyendo que era demasiado arrogante, sin embargo no era por eso que ella reía, delante suyo estaba una mujer que conocía muy bien y ahora que la poca luz la iluminaba mejor le hacían darse cuenta de quién era ella en verdad.

-Te quedaste sin habla, ¿acaso creíste que enviarían a un simple novato a detener a alguien como tú…"héroe"? _ Frente a él se encontraba una chica de larga cabellera negra y vestida como una Kunoichi, su piel color verde pálido que contrastaba con el tono de su ropa y su bufanda, tenía un cinturón de cuero que cruzaba por su hombro en el que se apreciaba la funda de un cuchillo y otras armas pequeñas así como el uso de un calzado sencillo, pero lo que más destacaba en ella era un brazo artificial del cual se notaban dos cuchillas a manera de garras.

-…Shoko… ¿Cómo…? , ¿Quién rayos te envió por mí?, ¡DIMELO!

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te diré quien me envió?, la única respuesta que tendrás de mi es que pateare tu trasero de vuelta a donde perteneces _ La tensión del ambiente se cargó aún más y la leve lluvia parecía recobrar fuerza, Shoko sin duda no solo le daría problemas solo por el hecho de que había sido entrenada desde pequeña para el combate y sabría darle batalla, sino también por quien pudo enviarla en primer lugar y por el hecho de que sabía dónde encontrarlo.

-Que así sea, no me contendré solo porque eres una mujer…prepárate a perder Shoko.

-Vamos, enséñame lo que puede hacer un héroe caído _ La joven mujer adopto su pose de batalla contra el que alguna vez tuvo el título de héroe de Ooo. Cuya apariencia actual mostraba un rostro con las huellas de un pasado doloroso así como una mirada llena de ira y resentimiento.

Shoko estaba muy confiada para la batalla sin pensar en un solo momento si había sido buena idea precipitarse a un combate directo con él, su estrategia anterior probo ser muy efectiva ya que él no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de ataques y eso le daba una ventaja total. Pero ahora todo el panorama era diferente y ya no contaba con el elemento sorpresa arriesgándose al combate directo, algo que su rival aprovecharía desde el principio para infringirle la mayor cantidad de daño posible para así terminar con ella: "¿No piensas usar tu espada contra mi o es que la olvidaste?", le dijo con sarcasmo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa burlona muy amplia al verlo desarmado, pero esa misma sonrisa no le duraría mucho cundo lo vio extender su brazo solo para ver un rápido y fugaz haz de luz del cual se materializo una enorme espada de metal oscuro la cual por su diseño podía infundir algo de miedo a la vez que irradiaba una densa aura negra para contrastarla.

-Mierda…algo me dice que me apresure demasiado al hacer esto.

-¿Qué pasa Shoko?, ¿sorprendida?, Yo no soy tan inútil como mis contrapartes y créeme cuando te digo que no saldrás viva de esto _ En solo fracciones de segundos la joven Kunoichi recibió el primer ataque del héroe caído, ella solo alcanzo a tratar de bloquearlo con su brazo artificial pero la fuerza del impacto era algo que nunca considero y termino siendo arrojada a los escombros del lugar mientras que su brazo había quedado destruido y en pedazos.

-(¡Ugh!) Diablos…adiós al plan B, esto no está saliendo como debería _ Con trabajos comenzaba a levantarse mientras sentía aun la fuerza del impacto en su cuerpo que le había entumido el muñón de su brazo.

-¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?, ¿Dónde quedo esa confianza Shoko?, eres una pobre excusa que no es capaz de resistir un simple ataque, espero hayas aprendido tu lección aunque de nada sirve que lo diga ya que pronto estarás en donde perteneces para seguir pudriéndote con los gusanos que es de donde no debiste salir _ Nuevamente de pie y muy adolorida ella volvió a reír por los comentarios que su rival decía, esto lo desconcertó al punto de creer que ella no sería la original sino una de las tantas versiones que existían y por ello el hecho de que fuese tan estúpida y arrogante.

-A diferencia tuya yo si aprendo muy bien mis errores pero tú… ¡tú hablas demasiado que me aburres con tus clichés! _ Le grito mientras mantenía esa sonrisa que el ya comenzaba a odiar y se lanzó nuevamente hacia ella con la intención de callarla de una vez por todas pero en su arrebato no fue capaz de ver con claridad lo que ella tramaba, arriesgándose a perder su único brazo la joven lanzo un par de esferas a una corta y muy peligrosa distancia las cuales estallaron creando un enorme destello de luz.

-¡Maldita zorra!, ¡cuando te atrape hare que desees estar muerta! _ Cuando logro recuperar la visión la Joven se había marchado dejándolo solo bajo la lluvia en lo que antes era una hermosa arboleda, furioso por la burla de la que fue objeto golpeo con fuerza el suelo con su espada creando una gran brecha repitiéndose así mismo que acabaría con ella a la primera oportunidad.

Mientras esto ocurría y la joven había logrado ponerse a salvo de la que sin duda fue una de las peores experiencias de su vida hasta ahora, algo completamente opuesto sucedía en una tierra distante a Ooo, en una vieja cabaña hecha de huesos y pieles de animales en cuyo interior se guardaban viejos escritos en tablillas de barro, plantas, raíces, líquidos de aromas extraños en repisas improvisadas hechas también de hueso e iluminada con antorchas mojadas en grasa de animal que desprendían un aroma no muy agradable así como cuencos hechos de arcilla donde se quemaban hojas y cortezas de árbol a manera de incienso, en el centro de la rustica construcción se veía una figura sentada y ataviada en pieles así como adornos hechos en su mayoría por osamentas de las pocas criaturas que pululaban el área, con parte de su piel pintada con caracteres ceremoniales. Un viejo Shaman de una tribu perdida y olvidada por el tiempo despertó de su trance alarmado de que sus suposiciones no estaban equivocadas y que pronto ocurriría lo que tanto temían desde los tiempo de la gran guerra, el flujo de las energías espirituales estaba siendo alterado por algo o alguien a un ritmo alarmante y de seguir así sería imposible regresarlo a la normalidad, consciente de ello y de que los años ya no lo favorecían en lo absoluto para llevar a cabo tan peligrosa misión decidió confiársela a su joven pupilo esperando que fuese lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar las amenazas que encontraría en las lejanas tierras del norte…

**Y así terminamos con otro capítulo, gracias por leer y por los comentarios con respecto a la historia, sin más que agregar nos vemos en el siguiente y no se olviden de comentar y darle like.**

**(Y esto es para cierta persona anónima y molesta la cual espero lo vea y entienda el siguiente mensaje: **_**I challenge you to closures profile, Figgio di Puttana)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de HDA no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a Peddlenton Ward y sus colaboradores, los personajes adicionales y la historia son de un servidor y el grupo de Facebook Revolutions World, sin más que decir bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo.**

**Capítulo 4** – Confrontación.

_**El tiempo es más que solo una ilusión, es una ventana que te muestra los errores que has cometido a lo largo de los años y aun arrastras sobre tu espalda…en el pasado fui nombrado como el héroe más grande debido a mis hazañas y proezas en compañía de mi hermano las cuales mantuvieron a raya los peligros y amenazas en Ooo. Pero si alguien me preguntara de que sirvió arriesgarse durante todos esos años en una causa aparentemente estúpida no sabría que responder, era muy inmaduro, obstinado y solo me interesaba la emoción que me hacía sentir cada vez que hacía algo peligroso…debería sentirme satisfecho por todos esos años pero la verdad es que lo cambiaría todo con tal de evitar lo que hice esa noche, fui un completo imbécil…el alcohol no me ha ayudado en nada a olvidar la cara de mi hija quien me veía con dolor y desilusión por todas esas palabras hirientes que le dije sin importarme el daño que estas podrían causarle, deje la casa de Mertell cuando Phoebe me dijo que ella estaba fuera de peligro después de haberla encontrado en el dulce reino, lo que le hicieron ahí…los mataría a todos si no fuese mi culpa el que los dulces habitantes sean lo que son ahora ya que fue por mí causa el que Bonnibel cambiara y fuese la tirana que fue gracias a ello.**_

− ¡Arriba ese ánimo chico!, Traje cervezas para ayudarte a olvidar todos tus problemas de aquí en adelante _ en ese momento hacia su aparición el padre de Finn vestido como un viejo militar del tiempo de la gran guerra y cargando un par de cajas del preciado alcohol interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, desde el incidente de Lucia el termino viviendo en la "casa" de su padre que en realidad solo eran los restos de su nave espacial con mucha basura en su interior.

−Mis problemas no se solucionaran de esa manera papá y si mal no recuerdo empezaron gracias a "eso" y tus fantásticas "sugerencias" _ respondía irritado y sarcástico recordando cierto evento del cual responsabilizaba del todo a Marty.

− ¡Oh por favor Finn!, el alcohol lo resuelve todo por doloroso que sea y siempre me ha funcionado, anda y bebe una mientras están frías _ le decía muy despreocupado mientras le extendía una botella la cual le hizo soltar de un rápido golpe con su mano por la falta de tacto que le estaba mostrando como ya era costumbre.

− ¿Sabes una cosa papá?, no eres de mucha ayuda en este momento y lo que menos necesito es que me hagas sentir peor de lo que ya estoy _ Marty solo balbuceo como si fuera una letanía lo que su hijo decía para luego tomar una botella y beberla tranquilamente ante la mirada de molestia y desaprobación que ni lo inmutaban en lo absoluto.

−Y dime una cosa hijo, ¿de qué te sirve seguir lamentándote aquí conmigo si no tienes la mínima intención de hacer algo para arreglar las cosas?, ¿o es que ya sabes qué hacer? _ también se podía notar el sarcasmo en lo que Marty le preguntaba ya que para él los problemas de su hijo solo eran tonterías que se arreglaban fácilmente con una cerveza y alguna buena compañía con la cual pasar el rato.

−…No papá, no es tan fácil como ir y solo esperar a que acepten mis disculpas, de verdad que no sé qué hacer ahora.

−Te diré esto solo una vez, estas así porque quieres chico, si tu esposa realmente te amara ya habría hecho el intento de hablar contigo para que arreglaran su problema, aun no entiendo porque no te quedaste con la otra y elegiste en su lugar a la pequeña bipolar de fuego, incluso me entere que casi armo una escena en el hospital por una insignificancia _ Finn reacciono molesto ante el comentario y no dudo en golpear a su padre en el rostro mientras trataba de controlarse para no hacer algo de lo que quizás podría o no arrepentirse de hacer.

−Nunca te atrevas a llamarla así en mi presencia, ¡ME ESCUCHASTE PAPÁ! ...Phoebe ha hecho mucho por las niñas dejando de lado sus problemas para que estén bien y no tengan que lidiar con nuestros problemas, sobre Bonnibel no quiero ni que me la menciones o recuerdes para nada mientras este aquí _ Marty conocía de sobra la verdad sobre Lucia y no era en absoluto lo que su hijo comento en su momento, era algo demasiado turbio como para salir a la luz que sin duda terminaría su matrimonio más rápido que su problema actual.

−Sí que tienes una buena derecha hijo pero aquí entre nos ella solo estaba un poco trastornada y ambos sabemos él porqué _ la sonrisa algo maliciosa de su padre no auguraba nada bueno y para su situación actual lo que menos necesitaba era escuchar las estupideces que saldrían de su boca para molestarlo.

− ¡Basta papá te lo advierto! _ Le advertía su hijo muy molesto mientras que Marty solo se limitaba a tomar otra cerveza y a sentarse en una vieja silla ajeno a todo.

− ¿A caso me vas a decir que ya lo olvidaste chico?, Yo aún lo recuerdo bien Finn, te habías peleado con tu novia de fuego por una estupidez la cual te llevo a usar a la tal Bonnibel para desahogarte toda la noche, es increíble que flamita te perdonara eso y que acogiera a la hija de otra como suya como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, ¿no lo crees? _ La paciencia del héroe se estaba minando poco a poco tratando de contener el deseo de apastar la cabeza de su padre contra el suelo lo cual disfrutaría mucho de seguir así con sus burlas y comentarios.

−Eres despreciable papá, tu como yo sabes que no fue mi culpa y que gracias a TI bebí mucho esa noche y encima me metiste la idea en la cabeza de ir a verla _ ambos cruzaron mirada tras ese comentario esperando el siguiente ataque verbal para responder de forma más hiriente que el otro sin importarles que fueran padre e hijo.

−De verdad que lo has olvidado hijo, en efecto yo te ofrecí la bebida y solo comente algo de ella esa noche…pero que las cosas terminaran de la forma en que terminaron no fue culpa mía, pudiste negarte a beber pero no lo hiciste ya que tu "dolor" era muy grande y querías olvidar todo por esa noche, ¿lo recuerdas ahora HIJO? _ Finn trato de hallar un argumento con el cual responderle y callarlo pero no encontró ninguno, su padre había jugado sucio haciéndole recordar la noche que el buscaba borrar de su vida.

Algo pensativo se alejó de él ya que por mucho que quisiera encontrar algo para culpar al irresponsable de su padre no podía hacerlo, el infeliz tenía toda la razón en lo que le decía ya que si bien tuvo la oportunidad esa noche de arreglar las cosas con Phoebe e irse de Ooo como ella se lo proponía eligió en su lugar emborracharse para terminar en el castillo del Dulce reino, no le costó mucho el seducir a Bonnibel con la cual intimo toda la noche y gracias a ello termino embarazándola, con el pasar de las semanas se enteró del estado de la princesa y para evitar otro problema huyo con Flama al desierto donde se escondió unos años hasta que se vio obligado a volver por complicaciones en su embarazo, lo que vino después de eso solo fueron las consecuencias de sus errores y malas decisiones de las cuales trataba de justificar culpando estúpidamente al destino.

− ¡Despabila muchacho que te estoy hablando! _ En ese momento Marty lo volvió a sacar del trance en el que estaba levantándole la voz e irritándolo de nueva cuenta por lo que tuviera que decirle calentando más los ánimos.

− ¿Qué quieres ahora? _ le pregunto sin mucho interés y con el enorme deseo de largarse de ahí cuanto antes y buscar con quien quedarse unos días.

−Te estaba explicando algo que se me acababa de ocurrir y que puede dejarnos buenos beneficios a los dos _ esto no le daba confianza en lo absoluto ya que cuando el mencionaba la palabra "beneficios" habría consecuencias donde alguien sería el que pagaría los platos rotos.

−Otro de tus planes absurdos, ¿Por qué no puedes solo por una vez conseguirte un trabajo honesto para variar papá? _ le respondió cerrando sus ojos mostrando con ello lo cansado que era estarlo escuchando nuevamente y no obtener una sola ayuda de su parta hasta ahora.

−Créeme niño que si esto sale bien podrías ganarte el afecto de las niñas _ la confianza de Marty era absoluta en sus palabras y su labia pero para que esto resultara necesitaba tener a Finn completamente convencido o fracasaría miserablemente.

−Lo que sea no me interesa, deberías al menos ser por una maldita vez un abuelo normal para ellas en vez de ser solo un idiota, ¡también son tu familia por Glob! _ le dijo tratando de apelar a su lado emocional y de que al menos por sus nietas recapacitara lo que tuviera pensado hacer.

− ¡Meh!, tu y yo sabemos muy bien que no puedo desempeñar ese papel de "abuelo amoroso" que tanto quieres que muestre, mejor piensa en lo que te dije si es que quieres volver a ganar su amor a menos que quieras terminar como yo _ esto último pareció tener el efecto deseado en su hijo quien ahora parecía escucharlo atentamente como si de un perro adiestrado se tratara.

− ¿Qué es lo que tendría que hacer?

−Sabia elección muchacho, esto me lo agradecerás un día si sale como lo planee _ todo parecía ir muy bien ahora que tenía la atención de su hijo lo cual garantizaba el éxito de todo al menos por ahora, pero como el padre desobligado y despreocupado que era no estaba muy convencido que el aceptara tan fácilmente.

−Realmente dudo de lo que tienes pensado pero si puedo recuperar a mis hijas y mi esposa no me importa hacer lo que sea con tal de tenerlas a mi lado _ la mirada de Finn se volvió fría con su respuesta, en su estado actual el haría lo que fuera con tal de ganar nuevamente el afecto de su familia y eso le gustaba a Marty ya que no tendría que hacer mucho.

−Eso es excelente hijo ya que lo primero que necesitamos es que reconozcas legalmente a Lucia y como su tutor legal podrás entrar en posesión del reino de su difunta madre _ le dijo con tranquilidad bebiendo otra cerveza como si fuese algo sin importancia lo que acababa de decir aunque para su hijo no era un tema muy grato de escuchar.

− ¡¿Estás loco papá?! , ese reino está en su peor momento y no pienso exponer su seguridad para que le hagan lo mismo otra vez _ la idea de su padre era una completa estupidez en toda la extensión de la palabra, reclamar un reino en medio de disturbios y revueltas civiles así como disputas por el poder era sin duda la máxima idiotez que había pensado hasta ahora.

− ¿Crees que mi idea es de lo peor?, Con lo que ya le hiciste a la pobre no creo que pueda empeorar más de lo que esta, ¿no lo crees? _ Nuevamente el sarcasmo hizo acto de presencia al igual que los recuerdos lo cual le hacían dudar de las "buenas" intenciones de su padre.

Lejos de mostrar un interés verdadero por ayudar a su hijo o aconsejarlo como un buen padre haría en esta situación, Marty solo buscaba el beneficio propio y para ello debía convencer a Finn de participar en lo que le estaba proponiendo, sabia de muy buena fuente de las muchas cosas que la difunta gobernante del Dulce reino creaba en su laboratorio y lo mucho que podrían valer si se vendían a las personas o reinos indicados para obtener muy buenos beneficios de manera rápida.

−En serio papá, tú no tienes corazón para pensar por un momento en alguien más que no seas tú mismo para variar y preocuparte un poco por tu familia.

−A lo único que escucho es al dinero Finn, solo piénsalo un poco, a Lucy le encantara que la reconozcas oficialmente y no dudara en hacer lo que sea por tu aprobación e incluso nos ayudaría a que puedas divorciarte de esa elemental _ Marty estaba cruzando la línea al intentar incluir a sus nietas en el plan, cosa que molesto por mucho a su hijo quien no perdió tiempo en reclamarle.

− ¡No me importa lo que pienses papá, yo amo a mi esposa y jamás la dejaría! _ Finn intentó golpearlo nuevamente pero su padre fue más rápido deteniendo su ataque para luego arrojarlo al piso al igual que la botella de cerveza que ya se había terminado.

−Pues lamento romper tu burbuja chico pero con lo que se dice de ella en la taberna vas a terminar como yo muy pronto lo quieras o no _ Nuevamente su padre atacaba sembrando dudas en el sobre su esposa y los "futuros" planes que tenía tras el posible divorcio de la pareja.

−Te equivocas en eso papá, ella me ama a pesar de los problemas que tenemos…sé que ella quiere arreglar esto tanto como yo para estar juntos _ el rostro de su padre solo mostraba indiferencia y escepticismo a sus palabras, para él esa relación ya estaba muerta y enterrada como debió ser en un principio solo que él se negaba a verlo.

−Si quieres creer eso es tu problema, solo ten en cuenta que las cosas cambian y Sophie podría terminar con un nuevo padre y este podría portarse más "cariñoso" de lo normal, ¿tú me entiendes verdad?, ¿Quién le creería a una niña que fue violada durante años que está siendo abusada nuevamente?, la gente dirá muchas cosas y ninguna será buena para la pobre.

−No dejare que nadie lastime a mi niña, nadie la volverá a tocar… _ esto fue todo el detonante que Finn necesitaba para caer por completo en el juego de su padre, utilizar el pasado trágico de la pequeña Sophie de esa manera era lo más bajo que podía caer pero en el caso de Marty solo eran negocios para obtener un buen beneficio a costa de alguien más.

−Pruébalo, conozco a un buen abogado que te haría ganar la custodia de la niña, incluso podría fijarte una buena pensión para ella y así vivir más cómodos… ¿Qué me dices? _ Finn lo dudo un momento pensando si era correcto lo que estaba a punto de hacer ya que de aceptar no habría retorno a esa decisión y sus consecuencias.

−…Si hago lo que dices lo perderé todo papá, ¿es que no puedes verlo?, ¿Qué tipo de padre aleja a sus hijas de su madre para un fin egoísta? _ Su respuesta solo irrito a Marty haciendo que se levantara de la vieja silla y se acercara a su hijo para darle la estocada final y hacerlo ver su triste realidad.

−Solo una de ellas es hija de esa elemental y a la otra la acogió solo porque las salvo de tu otra "esposa" hijo, ¿en verdad crees que lo hubiera hecho si las cosas no hubieran terminado así?, ¿crees que en verdad la habría aceptado como hija suya o que se interesa por ella?, por favor deja de engañarte a ti mismo creyendo eso y encerrándote aquí como un perdedor cuando podrías hacerme caso, puedes tener un nuevo comienzo con tus hijas lejos de aquí y quizás con el tiempo tratar de recuperar a tu esposa si es lo que deseas, así que dime Finn, ¿prefieres seguir sufriendo como un completo tonto y no hacer nada como hasta ahora o hacer esto y tener a las niñas contigo aunque la pierdas a ella? _ Marty vio a su hijo retroceder pensando lo que debería hacer ya que tenía mucho por perder pero por su lado el veía la gran oportunidad de hacer algo de dinero finalmente y así largarse de Ooo como había estado planeando desde hace un tiempo.

−Necesito pensarlo, es mucha presión para decidir algo como esto a la ligera _ dijo para después tomar una de sus espadas y comenzar a avanzar hacia la salida completamente tenso con ese comentario que había hecho sobre Phoebe.

−De acuerdo hijo será como quieras, piénsalo todo el día si lo deseas pero recuerda que si no te decides rápido te quedaras sin nada así que tenlo en cuenta _ mientras Finn se retiraba de ese lugar su padre sonreía a sus espaldas celebrando con ello que en breve lo tendría de su lado.

Sin un rumbo fijo comenzó a vagar por los bosques tratando de despejar su mente y elegir qué era lo que más le convenía, hacer lo correcto y perderlas o ser un completo egoísta para recuperar únicamente a sus hijas y perder a la mujer que amaba por ello, su padre sin duda era un maldito cabrón que disfrutaba dejándolo en este tipo de situaciones ya que el hijo de puta era tan egoísta que no se molestaba en disimularlo en lo absoluto, no se interesaba por él que era su propia sangre, no le interesaba acercarse a sus nietas y mucho menos a su nuera, lo único que movía a este hombre era la búsqueda absoluta de la fortuna y el bienestar personal ya que en sus propias palabras no tenía nada que perder, tras caminar por un largo rato se detuvo cerca de una rivera para descansar y beber un poco de agua ahora que se encontraba más tranquilo y lejos de esa persona que simulaba ser un padre, el ambiente tranquilo del bosque así como la suave brisa de la tarde comenzaban a despejar un poco las ideas y dudas que su padre había sembrado en el sobre lo que podría ser su futuro de no hacer lo que él le pedía, cerca del ocaso decidió regresar y tomar sus cosas para buscar donde quedarse y no estar cerca de Marty y sus comentarios llenos de ponzoña que solo lo estaban afectando más de lo que ya estaba, durante el trayecto de vuelta comenzó a idear la forma de verse con Phoebe y tratar de hablar sobre lo ocurrido ya que el recurrir a su padre como intermediario era una mala idea recordando lo molesto que se puso al enterarse de los problemas que tenían, la luz comenzaba a ser escasa conforme la noche comenzaba a cubrir lentamente los cielos despertando con ello a la fauna nocturna que no perdió el tiempo en recibirla de la única forma que conocía, esto le traía recuerdos de las veces que salía de campamento con su hermano o cuando volvían tarde de alguna aventura en algún lugar alejado para solo querer llegar a dormir en su cama, no paso mucho para que visualizara la vieja nave de su padre a la distancia pero algo no estaba bien y hasta ese momento había reparado en ello ya que el silencio era absoluto cuando por lo general el ruido de los grillos era lo que predominaba en el ambiente.

−Algo no va bien y no creo que papá tenga algo que ver esta vez, será mejor que tenga cuidado desde este punto _ con eso en mente coloco su mano cerca de su espada a la vez que avanzaba con cautela esperando equivocarse. Pero conforme se acercaba el ambiente se volvía más pesado dándole la impresión de que algo intentaba alejarlo y guiarlo a otro punto por medio de susurros y mencionando su nombre, la curiosidad pudo más que el sentido común llevándolo a un punto del bosque donde lo tupido de los árboles bloqueaba la luz de la luna sumiéndolo todo en una profunda oscuridad cuyo silencio sepulcral fue roto al entrar en ella.

−No pensé que traerte aquí sería tan fácil recordando lo precavido que solías ser, es curioso ver como las cosas cambian con el tiempo sin importar lo que hagas para evitarlo aunque eso ya no viene al caso, ¿no lo crees "héroe"? _ la suave voz de una joven hizo eco en el lugar creando la ilusión de estar en todas partes, Sin tener un punto origen claro de su procedencia desenvaino su vieja espada Finn mientras se movía en círculos esperando el momento en que la dueña se decidiera a presentarse.

−No sé quién o que seas pero te aseguro que elegiste a la persona equivocada para tu maldito juego, ¡muéstrate! _ la respuesta que recibió a su comentario fue una larga risa que solo empezó a molestarlo hasta que logro divisar un par de puntos rojos brillantes en lo alto de los árboles los cuales dejaban una tenue estela por la velocidad a la que se movían.

−A veces olvido que los humanos tienen una percepción diferente del tiempo y tienden a olvidar muchas cosas, en cierta forma somos parecidos pero la diferencia es que yo no puedo darme el lujo de olvidar lo que vivo, sería como olvidarme a mí misma tal como tú lo has hecho conmigo Finn, los amigos no se olvidan… ¿o es que jamás me llegaste a considerar como tal? _ había resentimiento en sus palabras y sin darle tiempo a dar una respuesta varios puntos rojos comenzaron a aparecer en las ramas de los árboles para después desprenderse y proyectarse hacia el mientras emitían un chillido característico que no tardo en reconocer así como a la voz de su anfitriona. Misma que valiéndose de estas criaturas le rasgo el rostro dejando una marca poco profunda.

− ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa Marceline?! , ¡¿Acaso te has vuelto loca?! _ la luz de la luna iluminaba ahora el lugar mostrando frente él a una joven adolescente de larga cabellera negra vestida de manera muy informal la cual no dejaba de mirarlo con enojo cargando el ambiente de hostilidad.

−Parece que no has olvidado mi nombre después de todo, los años te han sentado bien por lo que puedo ver y ya vistes mejor a diferencia de cuando eras solo un mocoso arrogante con un estúpido gorro infantil. Aunque dudo mucho que hayas madurado _ la reina vampiro que en su momento fue una buena amiga ahora se mostraba molesta y un tanto resentida en su forma de hablar y expresarse con él, esto era una provocación directa sin darle a conocer el motivo de la misma.

−Eso mismo diría de ti Marcy pero sería una cruel mentira para alguien que jamás se tomó algo en serio y solo hacía lo que quería, ¿o es que estar atrapada en esa apariencia de niña de papi todos estos años te está empezando a afectar? _ Marceline no respondió a su insulto y solo se limitó a señalar un grupo de árboles a la derecha de Finn, ahora que la oscuridad había sido despejada y la luz de la luna entraba dando mayor claridad se horrorizó al ver a su padre completamente golpeado y amordazado como si fuese un animal.

− ¿Sorprendido?, lo encontré en la taberna del reino de los duendes pregonando a los cuatro vientos algo que llamo mi atención. Aunque es una lástima que haya tenido que recurrir a esto para hacerlo hablar y enterarme de todo, eso me hizo dudar así que solo te lo preguntare una sola vez y espero que no me mientas Finn, ¿lo que tu padre planea hacer es cierto o no? _ la reina vampiro a un conservaba esa postura de seriedad pero su mirada decía lo contrario mientras esperaba una respuesta la cual podría o no desencadenar la furia que ella aun reprimía dentro de sí.

−Nada de esto es de tu incumbencia Marceline y no tengo por qué responderte, así que te sugiero que te vayas por donde llegaste mientras aun este de buen humor _ la respuesta de su amiga no se hizo esperar y lejos de molestarse solo se burló de el a la vez que comenzaba a acercarse tranquilamente.

−Tienes razón Finn, nada de esto me importa en realidad así como tampoco te importo a ti empezarlo esa noche, ¿Te sorprende que yo también esté enterada de lo que hiciste?, tu y yo sabemos muy bien por qué Bonnibel se ensaño con tu hija de esa forma y es porque tú la hiciste sentir como una prostituta, esa es la verdad del porque hizo sufrir a Sophie de la forma en que lo hizo. Para cobrarse la forma en que la usaste y huiste sin reconocer a Lucia como tu hija, no la justifico por lo que hizo pero tanto tu como ella son iguales en su egoísmo sin importarles el daño que provocaron a los demás aunque claro, Bonnibel está muerta y tú haces un maravilloso trabajo como padre al cuidarlas _ el humano no espero a nada más y golpeo con fuerza el rostro de Marceline descargando con ello parte de su rabia, no necesitaba que nadie más le recordara los errores que su familia estaba pagando por su culpa y mucho menos ella que pudo hacer algo al respecto y no lo hizo.

La reina vampiro solo sonrió y aumentando su velocidad rasgo el pecho de Finn con sus garras y con la misma lo golpeo con fuerza en la boca del estómago en una perfecta sincronización que el humano no anticipo, esto hizo que cayera en cuclillas con la respiración muy agitada mientras trataba de recuperarse pero Marcy no le daría una sola oportunidad de hacerlo, ella disfrutaría cada golpe, cada grito, cada herida, cada hueso roto, por fin podría desquitarse con el único responsable de la muerte de Simón y no pararía hasta estar satisfecha aun si lo mataba. Le daba igual como terminaría todo ya que al final haría justicia por su amigo y las niñas, Sin embargo el morir no entraba en los planes de Finn y mucho menos ahora que estaba decidido en recuperar a su familia, su cuerpo ya no tenía la misma resistencia y agilidad de antes por el tiempo que paso en coma pero eso no lo detendría en lo absoluto de darle pelea y sobrevivir.

−Ya había olvidado lo fuerte de tus golpes pero necesitaras algo más que eso para verme caer Marceline _ la reina vampiro arqueo la ceja al escuchar lo que le había dicho mientras lo veía ponerse de pie nuevamente desenvainando su espada, una acción inútil en su opinión pero al verlo hacer esa tonta sonrisa de antaño supo de inmediato que él le daría batalla y eso la emocionaba.

−Me sorprendes Finn, hace tiempo que no blandes una espada y aun así estas frente a mí mostrando tu arrogancia y sin una sola oportunidad de que puedas hacer algo, ...espero que al menos mueras con algo de dignidad si es que aun te queda algo de ella _ el combate inicio sin avisos y con el resultado que se esperaba ya que los ataques eran más rápidos para tomar ventaja de su pérdida de agilidad recibiendo de lleno los impactos sin poder bloquearlos, poco a poco su cuerpo comenzaba a llenarse de moretones y heridas que de seguir así lo acabarían sin remedio.

− ¡¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer Marcy?! , ¡El Lich lo hacía mejor que tú y no necesitaba estar perdiendo el tiempo como lo haces! _ la estrategia del humano era simple y arriesgada conociendo el temperamento de la reina vampiro, si la enojaba lo suficiente le sería más fácil evadir sus golpes para contraatacar y si se descuidaba sentiría sus golpes con el doble de fuerza y todo terminaría.

Marceline por su parte estaba algo sorprendida de sus intentos tan burdos de provocarla los cuales no estaban surtiendo efecto a pesar de aparentar lo contrario con cada golpe, había muchas cosas que Finn ignoraba y que daba por hecho pero como ella le dijo en un principio las cosas cambian y se lo demostraría cuando menos se lo esperara, en ese momento cambio a su forma de demonio alado y se preparó para embestirlo tomando por sorpresa al humano quién a penas logro esquivarla por poco, el plan parecía marchar a la perfección ya que ahora los ataques de la reina vampiro estaban basados en embestidas que le daban el tiempo suficiente para liberar a su padre y planear como llevársela a otro lugar donde pudiera tener ventaja sobre ella, buscando rápidamente con la mirada diviso una parte del bosque con enredaderas y ortigas que podrían servirle para ejecutar su plan aunque el llevarla a ese punto era otra historia, nuevamente comenzó a provocarla tratando de llamar su atención lo cual no fue muy difícil de lograr y mientras ella tomaba altura para su ataque él se apresuró a alinearse aunque el dolor de los ataques previos ya le estaba pasando factura y su falta de condición no ayudaba mucho, en momentos así deseaba tener a Jake a su lado pero dadas las circunstancias tendría que hacer un gran esfuerzo para seguir de pie y aguantar otra ronda para alejarlo de su padre, al llegar a la altura necesaria la reina vampiro se proyectó con mayor velocidad para golpearlo con su embestida ahora que los movimientos del humano eran más lentos, este solo la miraba conforme la distancia entre ellos se acortaba esperando el momento en que debería moverse para que ella cayera en la trampa. Pero las cosas empezarían a salir mal desde aquí y Marcy se lo demostraría de la forma más dolorosa, antes de que ella lo impactara se desvaneció en el aire dejando a un humano muy perplejo quien comenzó a buscarla con la mirada sin entender que había pasado hasta que algo lo mordió con fuerza en el hombro y comenzó a arrastrarlo, el dolor era insoportable mientras luchaba por liberarse de las fauces de lo que fuese aquello hasta que la misma criatura lo arrojo con fuerza unos metros haciéndolo girar en el suelo antes de detenerse y quedar sobre un charco de su propia sangre.

−Pobre e ingenuo Finn, ¿en verdad creíste que esa provocación tuya me afectaría como antaño?, como te lo dije en un principio, das por hecho muchas cosas y te olvidas de otras…me he divertido tanto contigo pero ya es hora de terminar con esto _ Marceline apareció de entre los árboles relamiéndose sus labios de los cuales saboreaba la poca sangre que quedaba en ellos, hacía mucho que había saboreado tan maravilloso sabor que lamentaba tener que matarlo.

−C-Creo que me confié demasiado, si tan solo tuviera la misma condición de antes las cosas serían diferentes _ la reina vampiro contra la que peleaba ya no era la misma de antaño y eso solo significaba problemas más grandes, Marcy se paró frete a él mientras comenzaba a aplaudir delicadamente a manera de burla al ver como intentaba ponerse nuevamente de pie.

Ella había ganado y no necesitaba alargar más la pelea de manera innecesaria, una mirada de desprecio fue suficiente para decirle que su hora había llegado para luego cambiar a su forma de vampiro gigante y tomarlo con ambas manos, Finn trato de liberarse de su agarre haciendo uso de la poca fuerza que aún tenía pero el agarre de Marceline era demasiado fuerte que por más esfuerzo que hacía ella aplicaba más fuerza en el suyo, la reina vampiro disfrutaba cada segundo del sufrimiento del humano que se mostraba reacio a rendirse y continuaba luchando hasta que ella ejerció más presión en sus piernas rompiendo una de ellas para inmovilizarlo, el dolor se volvió intenso pero se resistía a gritar de dolor y de darle el gusto de disfrutarlo. Sin importar lo que ella hiciera no le daría ese placer y mucho menos la satisfacción de verlo suplicar por su vida, Marcy estaba lista para matarlo y muy posiblemente lo devoraría borrando así algún rastro de su existencia lo cual solo lo frustraban, se confió demasiado al creer que tendría una oportunidad y al final todo estuvo en su contra desde el inicio.

−Aquí se termina todo Finn, ¿tus últimas palabras antes de que destroce tus huesos y me dé un festín con tus restos? _ No había más por hacer, su muerte era algo seguro y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en su familia y lo mucho que le hubiera gustado arreglar todo, con esto en mente respiro con algo de dificultad y miro directamente a los ojos de su amiga de manera suplicante la cual creía que abogaría por su patética vida.

−…M-Me hubiera gustado enmendar m-mis errores, por favor no dejes que vean lo que quede de mi M-Marcy… _ la reina vampiro no dijo nada y solo se limitó a observarlo mientras el humano se rendía poco a poco, nada tenía sentido y lo que le había oído decir a Marty en esa taberna solo la confundían más haciéndola sentir frustrada y en un rápido movimiento lo estrujo con fuerza rompiéndole varios huesos mientras gritaba hasta quedar inconsciente por el dolor.

Horas después el sol comenzaba a salir para dar inicio a la mañana aunque para cierta vampiresa solo sería un día atareado cuidando a su nuevo huésped, todavía se preguntaba por qué lo había dejado vivir cuando pudo matarlo y esa frase venía una vez más a su mente creando más dudas que respuestas, ¿realmente era sincero al decir que deseaba arreglar sus errores?, no lo sabría hasta que Finn despertara aunque tampoco se hacía ilusiones de que respondiera a sus preguntas después de lo que le hizo, aunque sin duda lo más extraño fue que Marty había desaparecido como la rata que era y sin haber hecho el propósito de ayudar a su hijo después de que él se arriesgó para salvarlo, en el fondo Marceline solo deseaba que el terminara de la peor forma posible, deseo que sin saberlo se había cumplido esa noche pero no como lo quería, en uno de los cuartos de la vieja mansión se encontraba el antes citado completamente maniatado a una silla, su rostro mostraba marcas de tortura reciente al igual que su cuerpo así como cortes profundos.

−Sí que sabes resistir viejo aunque me pregunto, ¿Qué opinara tu hijo cuando se entere que lo dejaste a su suerte?, no se tu pero a mí me gustaría verlo _ Marty no entendía lo que estaba pasando y mucho menos él porque ese extraño encapuchado delante suyo se comportaba tan hostil.

− ¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? _ el extraño no dijo nada más, solo se limitó a jalar una silla cercana para sentarse frente a él y apartarse la capucha revelando quien era, Marty palideció al ver la identidad del extraño ya que jamás se imaginó que se trataría de hijo.

− ¡¿F-Finn?! , ¡¿P-Por qué?! , ¡¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto muchacho?!

−Me temo que te equivocas de persona viejo, yo no soy el patético de tu hijo y si quieres seguir vivo me dirás todo lo que necesito saber sobre él y su familia así como hacer lo que te diga, pronto les hare una visita que no podrán olvidar _ la mirada del extraño le daba a entender que hablaba muy enserio en lo que decía y por primera vez Marty estaba dudando sobre su elección, ¿estaría dispuesto a morir o traicionaría lo único que valía la pena proteger?, la respuesta lo asustaba y tras varios segundos de silencio le respondió mientras desviaba la mirada pensando que quizás todo se solucionaría antes de que las cosas se salieran de control pero el karma se encargaría de mostrarle todo lo contrario.

**Hola a todos, espero disculpen el tiempo de ausencia y hayan disfrutado del capítulo, solo quiero decirles que estamos de vuelta y con muchas sorpresas por delante así que sin más nos vemos en el siguiente.**


End file.
